Pokemon Sinnoh League
by butters4115
Summary: 7 friends battle their way to the top of the Pokemon World.
1. And they're off

Pokémon Sinnoh League

Four kids, late teens in age, waited around the lab located in Sandgem Town, for the Professor to arrive. .

"Why are we here, exactly?" asked Pepe.

"Professor Young wanted a favor to ask from us." replied Jeremy.

"Jeremy, have you gotten all eight badges?" Even asked.

"Yeah, me and Max both. Now all we're doing is waiting for the Lily of the Valley Conference. " He replied.

"Pepe and I got three left each." Even retorted, as he patted his Charmeleon on the head.

Just then, Professor Young and his grandson Raven walked into the room.

"Good to see you, sir." Said Maxy, as he shook the Professors hand.

"Thank you all for coming." Began the Professor. "Lets get right to the point, shall we? You know my Grandson, Raven, he just finished his travels through Hoenn and now is coming to help us with the Sinnoh Poke'dex. I would appreciate it, if you could all go with him, at least for the first few gyms."

"That's gonna delay our progress." Even whispered to Pepe.

The Professor continued, "…Also, I ordered some rare Pokémon for all of you, but they haven't arrived yet. However, you should all get going so you're in Jublife before nightfall, I call you on your PokeGears when the Pokémon arrive."

The group of five left the lab, and started on their way, when Raven began to speak.

"Guys, don't think of me as a scrub, please."

"I challenge you to a battle." Jeremy said.

"Wow, really Jeremy?" Maxy asked.

"Just so we can see if he's learned anything since the last time we met."

"Ok fine, Jeremy." Raven replied. And so, the battle began.

Maxy refereed, deciding that a coin flip would choose who went first. Raven won, and the 3-on-3 battle soon began. Pepe and Even watched intently, standing with their Lucario and Charmeleon, respectively. Raven sent-out Mudkip and Jeremy sent-out Armaldo. Raven had the first move and commanded Mudkip to use "Muddy Water", and under Jeremy's command Armaldo waited to the last second, and used Ancient Power forcing the water outward and leaving him unscarred. Armaldo countered Mudkip with Earthquake. The power of the attack left Even, Pepe and Raven in awe, as Mudkip fainted. "Good job, Mudkip." Raven said, as he recalled him into his Pokeball. Raven then sent Mocha, his Cyndaquil who glistened as he left his Pokeball. Mocha tried an Ember attack, but Armaldo blocked it, the quickly spun-around and used X-Scissors, knocking Mocha to the ground. Mocha got-up and charged at Armaldo, attempting to Tackle him, but with surprising speed, Armaldo dodged the attack, and finished of Mocha with Ancient Power.

From the sidelines, Even and Pepe commented on the battle before them.

"Ravens fucked." Even sneered.

"Big-time." Pepe replied.

Ravens last Pokémon was the Piplup that his Grandfather had given him shortly after his arrival the region, only moments ago. Jeremy recalled his Armaldo, and sent out his Sceptile. Raven, not knowing his new acquired Pokémon's attacks or abilities, simply told it to fight. Confused at the command, Piplup just stood blinking, as Leaf Sword K'O'd it in one hit. Jeremy gave his Sceptile a warm pat on the shoulder, and then recalled it. Jeremy walked-up to Raven, who was being comforted by Maxy, "You've improved." Jeremy stated.

"I didn't except to win." Raven chuckled.

"Dude, when you told Piplup to "fight", that was freaking hilarious." Even said as he joined the others.

"That Armaldo is good, Jeremy." Maxy said. "But I'd like to see him take on all six-feet, two-hundred pounds of me."

Jeremy chuckled, then suggested they heal-up Ravens Pokémon, so they could get going.


	2. Keep Moven

Jeremy stood in line at the Pokemart, as the others were healing-up Ravens Pokémon next door. As Jeremy was paying, Pepe and Even ran-up to him.

"Jeremy! This is really important!" Pepe said.

"What is it?" Asked Jeremy, concern on his face.

"Can you get us candy bars?" Pepe asked, while Even nodded beside him.

"Wow guys. Really?"

Next door, in the Poke Center, all of Ravens beasts were healed-up and ready to go.

"…We hope to see you again." Said the lady behind the counter as Raven and Maxy left the center.

"Do you think they realize they're basically telling us they hope we fail, when they say that?" Maxy asked.

"Probably." Replied Raven "Some people have a terrible sense of humor.

Outside, the duo met-up with Jeremy, Even and Pepe, the latter two were munching on Chocolate.

"Why do they get candy bars?" Raven asked.

"Lets just get going, shall we?" Jeremy sighed. And the quintet was off.

Pepe whistled as they walked, as did his Lucario, who was trotting behind him. Lucario was Pepes first Pokémon, and probably best trained, and so, he allowed it outside of its ball. Even did the same for his first Pokémon, Charmeleon, and Maxy would sometimes allow his Rydon or Blastoise to trail him. Jeremy would occasionally allow his Pokémon to follow him, but not as much as the others. However, if Jeremy acquired a new beast, he'd let it roam with him so he could train it, and bond with it. Jeremy had just acquired a Nidoran, and so he allowed it to walk freely beside him.

The group had travelled a good 30 minutes, and they were nearing Jublife, when out of the tall grass, sprang a Shinx.

"I'll handle it." Even said confidently.

"Cham use-" Even began, but Jeremy stopped him.

"Let Raven take this one."

"Alright Mudkip," Raven started, "Lets catch us a cat."

Mudkip took his place, opposite of Shinx, and awaited orders.

"Mudkip, Mud-Slap!" Raven commanded, and Mudkip rose on his hind legs, and slapped the ground, sending a small shockwave of mud toward Shinx. The collision sent Shinx flying backwards, and the super-effective attack nearly K'O'd it. Raven had a big grin on his face, but the creature wasn't done just yet, and he let loose a Thunder Shock attack, hitting Mudkip and smashing him into the ground. Mudkip was weak, and so Raven recalled him, and sent-in Mocha. Mocha charged at the foe, and attempted to use Tackle, but the Shinx dodged it, and countered with Bite.

At this point, Maxy had seen enough, and he threw a Pokeball at the small pest. The ball rocked side-to-side, then "dinged", signifying that the Pokémon had been caught successfully.

"Here." Maxy said to Raven. "Its yours."

"Thanks, dude." Raven replied. And they all continued on their way, not before Even noted what a random distraction the event was. Finally they arrived in Jublife.

"Alright guys. Lets get some rooms at the Pokémon Center, and then we'll explore the city. Tomorrow we'll go to Oreburgh and get Raven and Even the "Coal Badge."


	3. What happens in Jublife

Maxy, Jeremy, Even and Pepe waited in the hallway outside of Ravens room.

"Couldn't he have waited until after we got back to take a shower?" Pepe asked.

The group waited for a few more minutes, until Raven finally came-out, drying his hair with a towel.

"Alright. Let hit this town!" exclaimed Maxy.

Outside, the entourage began walking. They soon passed a woman who was feeding a flock of Starly, and a shady looking figure, who was smoking in alley. As they continued, they noticed a large crowd, gathered near the park.

"Whats going-on over there?" asked Pepe.

As the suite of friends moved closer, the noticed the large gathering was taking place around a Pokémon fight. A Geodude was fighting a Bidoof as their respective trainers shouted commands, and the bystanders made bets.

"Jublife is big on Pokémon Gambling." Maxy explained to Raven and Pepe, while both looked confused at the gathering.

The Geodude used strength and smashed the Bidoof into the gravel. A figure in a red shirt called the battle, to most of the bystander's delight. The Bidoof's trainer bumped into Jeremy as he stormed away. The man in the red shirt announced that the Geodude would now take on any challengers in a one-on-one fight. After he heard this, Jeremy stepped to the center of the crowd.

"I'll take you on." He said confidently.

"We have a challenger!" announced the man in the red shirt, who though tall, looked to be about Jeremy's age. "I'll now take all bets."

"Looks like I'm being challenged by a greenhorn." Mocked the Geodude's trainer.

"That's enough, Drake." Snapped the red-shirted man. "What's your name?"

"Jeremy."

"Alright, Jeremy. Pick your Pokémon."

"Good luck, Jeremy." Even said as he patted him on the back. "I'm gonna take a walk in the park now."

Even left, and Maxy, Pepe and Raven all put a hundred-dollar bet on Jeremy.

"If you lose, I'll squash you." Maxy stated, half-jokingly.

The red-shirted man, got into the middle of the fighting ring, and announced the battles beginning.

Jeremy chose Sceptile, and the battle soon began. Drake commanded Geodude to use Rock Throw, but before Geodude could comply Sceptile's "Extreme Speed" hit him. Geodude faltered back, but quickly regained composure and used Rock Throw, which hit Sceptile right in the nose, causing it to become a bit dizzy. While Sceptile was dazed, Drake ordered Geodude to use Strength and aim for Sceptile's legs. The Geodude successfully tripped Sceptile, and made him land flat on his face.

"Now Geodude…Earthquake!"

The Geodude pounded his fist hard on the ground and sent out shockwaves straight towards Sceptile.

Meanwhile, Even was walking through the park, when a man called his attention.

"You, sir! In the hat." Yelled the man.

"What do you want?" Asked Even.

"Well, sir. I have a great offer that a trainer of your caliber just couldn't miss out on."

Even reluctantly listened to the Salesman go-on.

"You see, sir. Right here, for only five-hundred dollars, you could be the proud owner of this Buizel!"

The man brought his hands up to reveal a Buizel, which jumped on his shoulder.

"This Buizel is a excellent fighter, easy to train, and most of all, friendly." The man went to pat the Buizel's head, but it bit him and he let out a cry of pain.

"Ok, I can tell you're a business man, so I'll cut the price in half. Two-Fifty. What do ya say?"

"Eh, what the hell, I'm gullible. You got yourself a deal!"

"Dodge it! Dodge it Sceptile!" Jeremy shouted.

The Sceptile opened one-eye and saw the incoming attack just in time to leap over it.

"Now, Sceptile, Dragon Claw!" Jeremy ordered, as Sceptile used its amazing speed to dodge the Geodude's punch, and hit it with Dragon Claw. The Geodude looked weak, and Sceptile finished it off with Leaf Blade. The crowed roared with cheers, and Maxy patted Jeremy on the shoulder as the others congratulated him.

"Great fight out there." Applauded the man in the red shirt. "Will you stay for another battle?"

"Nah, we should be getting some rest." Jeremy replied.

As they were leaving the park, Even caught-up to them, with his newly acquired Buizel on his shoulder.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Jeremy.

"I conned some salesman out of him." Even retorted.

Mocha, who had been following Raven, along with his Mudkip and Piplup looked-up at Buizel and made eye contact with him. The Buizel leaped from Even's should and tackled the Cyndaquil, then it began scratching it, as Piplup and Mudkip tried to pull him off.

Even looked at the commotion and grinned.

"He's a catch."


	4. Even's redemption

Raven woke-up early the next morning. As he was getting out of bed, he rubbed Mocha's head.

"Today is the big day, buddy."

Raven took a shower, and walked to the lobby, where the others were eating break feast. Raven pulled-up a chair, and sat down between Jeremy and Even on the circular table.

"Morning, Sunshine." Even said brightly. "Sorry 'bout my Buizel last night."

"Its fine." Raven responded.

"Hey, Even. Why did you lose to Roark your first time for the badge?" asked Jeremy.

"Roark specializes in "Rock-Type" Pokémon. My whole team, Charmeleon, Yanma and Togetic, are all week to Rock. We didn't stand a chance. That's all changed now that I've got Buizel. Water-types are naturally strong against Rock, and Buizel and I have been working on a special move all night that'll sweep Roark's team away."

"Hmm. At least your confidant." Jeremy said.

"He's more cocky then confidant." Pepe joked.

The posse finished eating, and began their walk to Oreburgh.

The walk to Oreburgh wasn't a long one, and the gang soon arrived to their destination. Oreburgh was a mining city, and had somewhat of a "smoky" aroma to it. Everything in the city was grey or brown, and dirt covered most streets. The crew needed to walk only a few steps, when they saw the gym. Outside the gym, was a short line of those attempting to get their Coal Badges. The group took their place in line, behind a girl and her Ponyta.

"Man, I am nervous." Raven confessed.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Maxy replied.

Just then, a boy came walking out of the gym, crying, carrying a Starly in his arms, and mumbling about how Roark is a criminal. Pepe giggled as the boy slumped away.

After about thirty-minutes of waiting, the group finally got inside. They witnessed the end of the girls battle, as her Ponyta used "Bounce" and landed on Cradily. A referee confirmed that Cradily was unable to battle, and the girl won. Roark thanked her for the battle, and handed her the badge. As she walked passed them, Even stuck-out his hand, and gave her a "high-five". She then sat on the bleachers to watch any upcoming matches.

"Next, please." Shouted Roark, and Even walked opposite of Roark. A Rocky-Battlefield between them. The others, minus-Raven, sat in the bleachers surrounding the field, in the first row. There were other Onlookers, mostly trainers who had received their badges today.

"Ah. Even, isn't it? Do you feel lucky today?" Roark mocked.

"Yeah. My luck seems to be going strong today. I got the last Waffle at the buffet earlier." Even retorted.

The referee reminded everyone, that this was a Three-on-Three battle.

"Enough talking. Lets do this, shall we?"

The mood in the building changed, and tensions began to rise. Roark chose his first Pokémon. Golem, While Even sent out Yanma.

"Did you learn nothing from last time?" Roark asked.

Even just stood silent while Yanma awaited orders.

"Alright, Yanma. Bug Bite! Lets go!"

Yanma quickly moved up to Golem, its mouth shining green.

"Golem, Stone Edge!"

Two cyan colored rings appeared around Golems body, and then he launched them at Yanma. Stone flew everywhere, and despite Yanma's best effort, it was pelted hard by the stones. The collision sent Yanma flying backwards. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Yanma had fainted. The spectators were left in awe by the Golems power.

"Wow. Golem destroyed Yanma in one-hit!" Pepe exclaimed.

"Yanma is a Bug-Flying type, so Stone Edge is four-times effective. What was Even thinking?" Jeremy murmured.

"Yanma, return." Even shouted, as he returned Yanma back to its Pokeball and clipped it to his belt.

"Alright, Cham. I choose you!"

Even sent out a Charmeleon, who was wearing a scowl, remembering its last battle with Roark.

Roark kept his Golem in the battle, then Commanded it to use Stone-Edge.

"Cham, use Dig!"

Charmeleon spun his tail like a drill, and dug underground, and Golems attack missed entirely. Golem stood waiting on the surface, when Cham sprung from the ground under him. Knocking him backwards.

"Wow. Smart move by Even. Rock-types like Golem are week to Ground-type moves." Jeremy narrated.

"Now, Cham. Use Dragon Claw!"

Cham's claws glowed a pinkish color, and he scratched Golem with terrifying power. Golem threw a punch at Cham, but Cham dodged it, and whipped Golem with his tail, knocking him on his back.

"Now Cham, jump on Golem, and use Dig."

Roark's face showed concern now. And Cham's tail began drilling into Golems body. When the dirt had resided, Cham stood victoriously on Golems fainted body.

Roark's next Pokémon was Rampardos.

"I'd like to see what your plan is now, Even." Roark shouted from across the arena.

Even recalled Cham, and sent out Buizel in his place. Roark scowled, the ordered Rampardos to use Zen-Headbutt. Rampardos' head glowed white and the monstrous creature whipped it at Buizel, but Buizel quickly used Aqua Jet, and then dodged Rampardos' attack. Rampardos then countered with Avalanche, spitting out a wall of ice towards Buizel, who was unable to dodge it. Rampardos attempted to use Head Smash, but again, Buizel used Aqua Jet, and then dodged the attack. The Rampardos was showing signs of fatigue. And Even new it was time to attack.

"Alright, Buizel. Lets show them what you've been working-on. Buizel, Use Iron Tail!"

Buizel dashed-up to the Rampardos, he sprang-up, and flipped backwards, as his two metal tails slashed Rampardos, leaving him unable to battle.

"Ha! Now there's nothing you can do. Both Buizel's Aqua Jet and Iron Tail are Super-Effective against your Rock Poke-" But Even was cut short, as Roark sent-out his third Pokémon-Omastar.

"Oh, crap." Even mumbled.

"Omastar is a Water-Rock, Pokémon, so he resist both of Buizel's main attacks." Jeremy explained to Raven.

Omastar started the battle with a Spike Cannon which hit Buizel has he attempted an Iron Tail. As Buizel neared for a Aqua Jet, Omastar hit him with "Brine", stopping him in his tracks, and smashing him to the ground. At this point, Even recalled Buizel, and sent-out Cham. Omastar used Hydro Pump, but Cham dodged it by using Dig. The Omastar waited for Cham to return to the surface, but while Cham was underground, Even ordered him to use Flamethrower. The dirt soon became hot, and the scorching landscape burned Omastar. At this point, Cham sprung from the ground, and hit Omastar in the jaw. The collision sent dust throughout the gym, and when it settled, Cham stood victoriously upon the fainted Omastars shell.

Even walked into the middle of the arena and shook hands with Roark.

"Great battle. You've earned this." Roark stated as he handed the Coal Badge to Even., who then went to join his friends on the bleachers, with Buizel on his shoulder and Cham trailing behind.

"Congrats." Jeremy said.

"Man you kicked his ass." Added Maxy.

Roark, then sent his Pokémon with a nurse to heal them, and shouted the words Raven had been waiting-on all day.

"Next!"


	5. I could use some paper

"Go Tyranitar!" shouted Roark, as his Pokémon took the field across a Mudkip.

"Alright, Mudkip." Raven started. "Use Muddy Water!"

Mudkip spat-out his attack, but they did little to the powerful Tyranitar. Tyranitar countered with Crunch, and Mudkip took a severe amount of damage.

"Now, Tyranitar, use Stone Edge!"

Blue rings surrounded Tyranitar, and they were soon filled with stones, and hurled at Mudkip.

"Mudkip is unable to battle." The referee stated.

"Alright, Piplup, you can do this." Raven reassured his Pokémon.

Roark recalled Tyranitar, and sent-out Rampardos.

Piplup started with Bubbe Beam, but Rampardos blocked the attack with Zen Headbutt. Piplup then used Peck, but Rampardos dodged the attack, and hit Piplup with Avalanche. Piplup became weary, but Raven urged it not to give-up. Rampardos went for a Zen Headbutt, but Piplup dodged it at the last second and Rampardos' head crashed into the dirt. Piplup took his opportunity, and used Bubble Beam, hitting Rampardos in the spine. Then Piplup neared for a Peck, and Rampardos smashed him into the ground with his strong tail, leaving Piplup unable to battle.

Raven sighed as he looked at the Pokeball in his hand.

"You can do it, Mocha. You have to."

Raven threw the Pokeball on the battlefield and Mocha emerged from it. Buizel, who was watching from the stands, became infuriated by the sight of Mocha, and Even had to calm him down.

Mocha started the battle with Rock Smash, which proved effective on the exhausted Rampardos. Rampardos attempted a Head Smash, but Mocha dodged the incoming attack, and retaliated with Rock Smash, again. The weak Rampardos grew angry, and Roark ordered him to use Earthquake. The Rampardos wacked the ground with his tail, and sent shockwaves towards Mocha, who was unable to dodged it. A cloud of smoke surrounded Mocha, and when it cleared, Mocha was standing firm. His Fire was blazing hotter then ever.

"That's Cyndaquils ability, Blaze." Jeremy whispered to Pepe.

"Yeah…I know." Pepe snapped.

Raven ordered Cyndaquil to use Ember, but instead of the usual attack, Mocha now spat flames high in the air, at an arch to the Rampardos.

"Wow, Cyndaquil just learned Lava Plume." Exclaimed the girl with the Ponyta.

"Alright, Mocha, Lava Plume!" Raven yelled, and Mocha sent out a cloud of fire towards Rampardos.

"Rampardos, Head Butt." Roark commanded.

The collision made a cloud of smoke and dirt, and Rampardos was left fainted. The crowd cheered, but Ravens victory was short-lived, as Probopass used Earth Power and demolished poor Mocha. Raven was left shocked. He thought for sure he would win. Roark congratulated him on his attempt, and encouraged him to try again sometime, and then Raven left.

Outside, Raven met-up with his friends. Who were all trying to cheer him up.

"It's ok, Raven." Maxy said. "Tomorrow, we'll go to Eterna City, and you'll get the Forest Badge. We'll comeback here some other time."

The others nodded in agreement, and Raven showed a bit of a smile.

"Excuse me?"

The gang turned around to see the girl with the Ponyta was talking to them.

"Did you say you were going to Eterna City, tomorrow?"

"Yes." Answered Jeremy.

"Do you think I could tag-along? I need the Forest Badge, and my Mom doesn't want me traveling alone. "

The entourage looked at each other, and they all seemed fine with it. When they turned back, Pepe asked, " Can you make Sandwiches?" but Even quickly shooed him aside.

"How 'bout we meet in front of the gym tomorrow, and then go to Jublife, and get a Bus ride to Eterna."

"Sounds good... I'm Lys, by the way."

"Pleasure meeting you. I'm Even, this is Pepe, Maxy, Jeremy and Raven."

"Nice to meet all of you. See you tomorrow."

Lys ran back to her house, Ponyta in tow, and the others went towards the Pokémon Center, to get rooms for the night.

"You'll get the next badge, Raven." Maxy declared.

"Thanks, buddy." Raven tiredly said.

"Man…" Jeremy yawned. "What a day."


	6. plusOne

"So let me get this straight-" Maxy began as the group of six walked into Jublife "Your Mother is more comfortable with you traveling with complete strangers, then traveling alone?"

"Hmm. I didn't really think of it that way." Lys replied. Maxy continued with his speech.

"I mean, we could be rapist or something."

"We're not." Jeremy poked-up.

"I might be." Chimed Pepe. The comment both made Even smirk, and Lys frown.

"Look, there's the bus-stop." Raven pointed-out. The gang all took a seat on the bench next to the bus-stop sign, when they heard someone calling them from across the street.

"Hey, Jeremy!" said the figure. The group was confused who this was, until he got closer and they realized it was the boy in the red shirt, who set-up Jeremy's match against Drake.

"Hey…Toni isn't it?" Jeremy asked while he shook his hand.

"Its Tori actually." The boy replied.

"You're the guy who was running the gambling matches." Even thought out-loud.

"Actually, keep that on the DL." Tori whispered. "Its not illegal, its just frowned upon… Anyway, the reason I'm over here, is that I'm making a video of great Pokémon battles, Everyone's gotta make money somehow, right? But I was wondering if I could tag along with you guys, and record your battles… I'll give you each a cut of the profit."

"Sounds good." Replied Jeremy. "Right now, we're going to Eterna City to get Raven and Lys the "Forest Badge."

"Sweet. I need that badge, too, actually."

"I guess we're just letting everyone in." Pepe whispered to Even.

A minute or so passed until the bus came, and the entourage piled in. The drive to Eterna City was a short one. First they passed Floaroma Town, and then the Eterna Forest. When they arrived in Eterna City the group was surprised to see it was very quiet. As they got off the bus, and walked through the streets, the smell of flowers filled the air, as heavy wins blew Even's hat right off his head. Unlike Jublife or Oreburgh, Eterna's streets were mostly empty, with the occasional jogger or pretzel vender. When the faction arrived to the gym, they saw there was no line outside, and they simply waltzed in. When the gang entered the gym, they immediately noticed the smell of cut grass. They were greeted at the door by the gym leader Gardenia who led them to the battleground. Jeremy, Even, Maxy and Pepe all took a seat on the bleachers, while Raven took his place opposite Gardenia. Lys awaited her turn while standing in the doorway, and Tori stood high on the bleacher while recording with his camera. The battlefield was Forest themed, with Trees, grass and rocks covering it.

"Shall we start the festivities?" Gardenia asked Raven.

"You can make the first move." He replied.

Gardenia's first Pokémon was Grotle, while Raven's first was Mocha. Gardenia kicked things off by ordering Grotle to use Crunch. Grotle charged head-on towards Mocha, and bit his head. From the stands, Pepe cleaned his glasses so he could get a better view, while Even winced at the sight of the move, and could barely keep watching.

Back on the battlefield, Grotle was still holding on to Mocha's head.

"Alright, Mocha. He's right where you want him. Lava Plume!"

Mocha twisted his head slightly and released Lave Plume directly into the body of Grotle, causing it to fly into the air, and crash into a tree on the way down. Grotle was left unable to battle. Gardenia's next Pokémon was Roserade. Raven recalled Mocha, and sent out Mudkip. Roserade's first attack was Sludge Bomb, and she spat-out a glowing purple beam towards Mudkip, sending him flying back into a rock. Mudkip got-back-up and gathered his composure. The used Mud-Slap, and small shockwaves of mud hurdling towards Roserade, and smacking her onto her back. Roserade quickly got-up and used Pin Missle. Small missiles were flying out of Roserades thorny hand and hit all around Mudkip. Mudkip tried to regain his balances, but was blasted with Leaf Storm, and left unable to battle, evening the remaining Pokémon to two-to-two. Raven wasn't ready to panic yet, and sent-out Shinx. Shinx first used Thunder Shock, and built-up a sphere of light, then hurled it at Roserade, who used Sludge Bomb. The two attacks collided in the air and created a glorious explosion. Shinx next used Thunder Fang, and galloped to Roserade, and bit her arm with Thunder-Charged jaws, sending a painful attack across her body. Raven then ordered Shinx to use Ice Fang, and without letting go of Roserade, Shinx changed the energy in its fangs from electricity to ice. Roserade couldn't bear anymore, and the super-effective attack causes her to faint. The others cheered, just before Gardenia sent-out her last Pokémon, Cherrim. Raven recalled Shinx, and sent Mocha out to battle again. Cherrim started by charging for Solar Beam, not knowing what to do, Raven made no command, and Mocha was drilled by the attack, sending him back into a rock. Gardenia ordered Cherrim to use Leaf Blade, and the creature rushed towards Mocha. Raven didn't make and order until the last second. As Cherrim was over Mocha, he used Lava Plume and sent Cherrim skyward, actually getting her stuck in the roof, fainted. Raven strutted over to the bleachers wearing a big grin, and he was congratulated by all of his friends.

"Great job." Jeremy said. "I honestly thought you wouldn't get a gym badge."

Raven ignored the comment because he was in a great mood, and sat down on the bleachers with Mocha on his lap.

When Gardenia finally removed Cherrim from the roof, she requested the next challenger, and Tori rushed down from the bleachers. Before he walked to the battlefield, he handed his camera to Jeremy.

"Make sure you record this, because this is how real battling is done."


	7. Grass beats everything

"Go Rhyhorn!" Tori exclaimed.

"I chose you, Belloussom!" echo'd Gardenia from across the room.

Belloussom first move was Sunny Day.

"Why would she do that?" Raven asked Jeremy.

"Don't get him started!" Pepe yelled in the background.

"Well, Raven. Belloussom's ability is Chlorophyll, which boost its speed in the sun." Jeremy answered, while trying to ignore Pepe's ranting.

Back on the battlefield, Belloussom was blazing towards Ryhorn to use Drain Punch. At the last second, Rhyhorn stood on his hind legs, and used Stomp, smashing Belloussom at least a foot into the ground. Rhyhorn then used Fire Fang, as the injured Belloussom tried to run away. Rhyhorns burning jaws came crushing down on Belloussom, causing her to faint.

"Ya know? I always thought Belloussom was pretty cool." Even stated.

The comment made Maxy smack him on the back of his head.

"Ow...Dude, you knocked one of my contacts out!"

Gardenia recalled Belloussom, and sent her next Pokémon, Carnivine.

Tori recalled Rhyhorn and sent-out Toxicroak.

Carnivine tried to use Power Whip, but Toxicroak intercepted him with Mach Punch.

"Yeah, Tori! Kick her ass!"

"Even. Language."

"Shut the fuck-up, Jeremy."

Carnivine used Pursuit, and knocked Toxicroak to the ground. Carnivine tried to use Power Whip again, but Toxicroak dodged the attack, and countered with Poison Jab. Toxicroaks hands glowed purple, and he speared Carnivine repeatedly. After Carnivine was knocked to the ground, Toxicroak finished him with Brick Break.

"Hmm. You're a good fighter." Gardenia began. "But this fight is far from over."

"God I hate when they talk." Pepe whispered to Maxy.

"Gym Leaders or Woman." Maxy replied.

"Both." Pepe answered jokingly.

Gardenia sent-out her last Pokémon, Roserade.

Toxicroak quickly used Mach Punch and smacked Roserade on the jaw.

Roserade quickly used Pin Missile, and multiple projectiles at Toxicroak, smacking him over and over. Toxicroak disappeared behind a tree and Roserade was left looking around for him. Roserade used Pin Missile, shooting them in all direction, and breaking down several trees. Then Toxicroack jumped-out of a tree behind Roserade and tackled her to the ground. Then Toxicroak used Poison Jab and smacked Roserade over and over again, until she fainted.

"Here. Take the Badge." Gardenia said resentfully.

"Thank you, Ma'am" Tori replied as he took the Badge from her.

Tori walked to the bleachers and took his camera from Jeremy.

"How'd I do?" he asked.

"Well, I hope you can take the audio out of your video." Pepe butted-in. "Cause Jeremy was yakking the whole time."

"You did great." Jeremy assured Tori, as he gave a sneer to Pepe.

Back on the gym floor, Gardenia went over to where Lys was waiting.

"I believe it is your turn now."

Lys took her spot, opposite Gardenia.

"Shou can goo it, Ryss!" Raven mumblemed from the stands.

"Raven…" Even began "…Why do you sound like you have a dick in your mou- Oh my God, where did you get a Corn Dog?"

"Outside." Raven replied. "It isn't very good, though."

"You know, food always taste better when you steal it from babies." Pepe stated.

Back on the battlefield, Gardenia sent-out Roserade, while Lys sent-out Ponyta.

"Alright, Ponyta, you can do it! Now use Ember!"

Ponyta spat-out a weak flame, and scored a direct hit on Roserade.

Roserade used Sludge Bomb, and smacked Ponyta on the top of the head, knocking her on her belly. Ponyta's next move was Bounce, and she sprang-up in the air, but Roserade used Pin Missile, and knocked Ponyta out of the skies. Ponyta smacked right-into a tree on her way down.

"Ponyta return." Lys ordered. "Go Starly!"

The flying Pokémon broke-out of his PokeBall and began circling the battlefield.

"Starly, use Aerial Ace!"

"Roserade, use Pin Missle!"

Starly flew-up high, then dove down, flying fearlessly into the Pin Missile attack, dodging the missiles as they flew-by. Starly's beak was glowing as he landed a direct hit on Roserade, causing her to fly back into a tree, and leaving her unconscious and unable to battle.

Gardenia's next Pokémon was Cherrim. Cherrim first move was Solar Beam. As she was charging-up, Cherrim was left vulnerable to an Aerial Ace attack, which dealt a lot of damage. Cherrim then unleashed the power that it just stored, and sent a yellow beam of light at Starly, smashing him through several branches before he regained composure. Cherrim next tried to use Petal Dance, but Starly dodged the attack, and hit Cherrim with Aerial Ace again. Cherrim continued to use Petal Dance, and this time scored a direct hit on Starly, sending him flying back towards the ceiling. Starly winced from the damage he had taken, but Lys urged him to keep fighting. Starly again used Aerial Ace, but missed this time, flying right over Cherrims head. Fortunately for Lys, Cherrim was suffering from the effects of Petal Dance, and in her confusion, she smacked into a rock and the already tired Pokémon was knocked-out cold.

"Wow. Lys is up 3-1, things are looking great." Jeremy exclaimed.

"Can. You. Please. Stop. Narrating." Pepe said bitterly, as he smacked his head against his hands in frustration.

Down on the battlefield, Gardenia began to monologue to Lys.

"You've done good, trainer, but my last Pokémon is extremely powerful. I only bring him-out on special occasions, and seeing as I've lost my last two battles, now seemed like an appropriate time… I choose you, Shaymin!"

"Oh my. That's Shaymin it's a very rare, very powerful Pokem-"

"Lalala can't hear you Jeremy! Lalalalala!"

"Way to be mature, Pepe."

Starly looked worried as Shaymin stood across it, but Lys reassured him.

"You can do it, Starly! Aerial Ace!"

Starly's beak began glowing as he darted towards Shaymin.

"Shaymin, Seed Flare!"

Shaymin began glowing very-brightly, and as Starly approached him, Shyamin released his energy in a fantastic wave of green. The attack hit Starly hard. Starly tried to fly back towards Shaymin, but he dropped out of the skies.

"Starly is unable to battle." The referee confirmed.

"Great job, Starly. Now Shellos, I choose you!"

The Blue, East-Sea Shellos popped from her Pokeball. The first attack Shellos tried was Icy Wind, which hit Shaymin, causing him to flinch backwards. Shellos then used Snore, which sent out visible sound waves toward Shaymin, but Shaymin dodged it, and used Giga Drain. Shaymin began glowing as a wave of green came between him and Shellos. The Super-Effective attack K'Od Shellos, and left Lys with just one Pokémon.

"Man, the tables sure have turned." Jeremy commented.

"Yeah, but Lys' last Pokémon is Ponyta, so at-least she has a type advantage." Even responded.

Ponyta took her spot across Shaymin, her hoof stomped then ground, and her eyes became angry.

"Ponyta, Bounce!"

Ponyta sprang high in the air. Shaymin used Energy Ball, but the attack missed. Shaymin had a second attempt of Energy Ball, just as Ponyta came crashing down on him. A huge cloud of smoke filed the air. Everyone waited in anticipation for the smoke to clear. After a few seconds, which felt like hours to Lys and Gardenia, the smoked cleared and the spectators were shocked at what they saw-Both Pokémon fainted on the grass.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon into their Pokeballs, and met in the middle of the field.

"That was an excellent battle." Gardenia said to Lys. "In the rare cases I tie, I normally don't give-out the Gym Badge, but since I had so much fun, I'll make an exception. Congrats on your Forest Badge."

Lys took the badge, and followed the others outside.

"Excellent battle." Jeremy commended.

"Thanks." Lys replied.

As they were walking to the Pokémon Center Tori began bragging about how nothing could beat his Rhyhorn.

"I swear." He started. "My Rhyhorn is the best. Not only can he beat any other Rhyhorn, but he could beat a Rhydon, too."

"I don't know, Tori, Maxy's Rhydon is pretty good." Jeremy said.

"True dat." Even added.

"Well, there's a battlefield behind the Pokémon Center, how 'bout we settle this there?" Tori offered.

Maxy sighed. "Fine."

"Ow, snap." Even mumbled to Raven.

"It's going down." Raven replied.

"You'd think someone who just battled thirty-minutes ago would be down for the day already." Pepe commented as the group headed towards the center.

"However…this should be good."


	8. Its going down

The gang arrived at the field behind the Pokémon Center. The field was small compared to the one at the Gym, and no obstacles were across it. Eagerly, Tori jogs to one-side of the field, and starts to prep Rhyhorn for the battle. Jeremy walks over to Maxy, and begins chatting with him, while Raven, Pepe, Lys and Even all take a seat on the grass surrounding the field.

"Think you can take him?" Jeremy asked Maxy.

"I don't like boasting,, Jeremy. I don't like people who boast. I'm going teach Tori that bragging isn't a good idea when you can't back-up your claims."

Back on the sideline, Pepe was having Lucario train by punching the large tree's that surrounded the area. Even let his all his Pokémon roam, and Yanma and Togetic began circling the battlefield, while Cham and Buizel stood near Even. Raven's Piplup, who was standing next to Buizel, began chirping his name repeatedly. Buizel tried to attack Piplup, but was restrained by Even, who then tried to calm him down.

"Alright, everybody." Jeremy shouted from the middle of the court. "Maxy, you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tori?"

"I'm always ready."

"Then lets begin. This is a One-on-One battle. Play Clean."

Jeremy moved over to the sidelines, and Maxy and Tori threw-out their respective Pokémon.

Rhydon let out a roar as the battle began, and Rhydon became infuriated.

"Alright, Rhyhorn, Horn Attack." Tori commanded.

Rhyhorn charged towards Rhydon with his Horn glowing, and jabbed Rhydon repeatedly. Rhydon then ducked his head to avoid another jab, and used Mega Horn, spearing Rhyhorn in the neck, and sending him flying backwards. Rhyhorn slowly got-up, and used Ancient Power, sending a silver sphere flying towards Rhydon, who dodged the attack.

Togetic, who was hovering above the battlefield while he watched the clouds, was smacked out of the sky by the stray attack, and sent crashing somewhere in the city.

Maxy used the distraction to gain the edge, and ordered Rhydon to use Earthquake. Rhydon smacked his fist on the ground, and sent huge shockwaves towards Rhyhorn, who was distracted by Togetic, and hit him, hard. Things looked bad for Rhyhorn, but Tori kept his composure and ordered him to use Horn Attack.

Over to the side of the battlefield, Pepe and Lucario were still training.

"Alright, Lucario, one more Close Combat and we can go sit down."

Lucario's fist glowed silver and he rapidly punched the tree. When he stopped, the tree was smoking.

"Great job, Lucario."

As Pepe and Lucario walked away, the tree began to creek. Then it quickly collapsed towards the battlefield, and right on top of Rhydon.

Maxy was shocked, as Rhydon lay plastered to the ground, stuck under a large tree. Rhyhorn galloped-up to him, and stabbed and sliced at him with his horn. Under Maxy's command, Rhydon used Earthquake to shake the tree off, but to no avail. Rhyhorn then used Fire Fang, and bit Rhydon on his shoulder. Rhydon was taking loads of damage, between Fire Fang and the tree crushing him. Rhyhorn then backed away and used Ancient Power, sending a silver sphere flying towards, and colliding into Rhydon. Rhydon's eyes soon became dark, and he let-out a terrifying roar. Suddenly, a ball of light began glowing inside Rhydon, and then it consumed his whole body. Rhyhorn backed away, and Tori used his hand to shield the light from his eyes. Suddenly, the light stopped, and Rhydon had evolved into Rhyperior. Rhyperior mustered all of his strength and lifted the tree off of him, then casted it to the side.

"Alright, Rhydon! - Er, Rhyperior. Now, use Mega Horn!"

Rhyperior's horn was glowing bright, and he hit Rhyhorn back on his back. Rhyhorn quickly jumped-up, and used Fire Fang snapping his teeth on Rhyperior's right arm.

"Rhyperior, Hammer Arm!"

Rhyperior's left arm began glowing silver and he smacked it on Rhyhorn's spine. Rhyhorn staggered for a few steps, and collapsed.

"Great job, Rhyperior." Maxy congratulated, as he recalled his Pokémon, then he met Tori in the middle of the field and shook his hand.

"Good fight, Tori."

"You, too."

"Wow Maxy, your Rhydon was all trapped, and we were like "No!" and then you Rhydon was like "Not today." And all glowing and then…wow." Even stammered.

"That was a spectacular." Jeremy stated.

"Take that, new guy." Pepe mocked at Tori.

After the excitement had settled, the gang began walking towards the Poke'Center entrance, when Jeremy's Poke'Gear started ringing.

"Hello, this is Jeremy."

"Hmm, is this on?"

"Professor, hi."

"Oh, hello, Jeremy, I just thought I'd let you know that the Pokémon I was telling you all about have arrived. I was hoping you and the others could pick them up."

"Oh, absolutely, Professor, we'll take the first bus."

"Excellent… now how do I turn this off."

Jeremy hung-up the device.

"Whom were you talking to?" Even pestered.

"That was the professor, he has some Pokémon for us. "

"Great, lets get to the bus stop so we can- Oh, shit, I forgot Togetic. Guys, I'll meet you there."


	9. Allow me to introduce myself

"Togetic, come here, buddy!" Even called as he sprinted through the streets.

Trailing him were Cham and Buizel, while Yanma flew overhead. Yanma began to make noise, and gestured towards an alley up ahead, so Even quickly turned into it. As he moved into the back road, he saw Togeic, frightened, surrounded by a group of boys, no older then Even. One of the boys threw a Pokeball at Togetic.

"Yanma, quick! Use Air Slash and bat the ball away." Even urged.

Yanma's wing was glowing blue as he flew in front of Togetic and swatted the ball down.

"What's the big idea?" one of the boys said angrily as he turned to Even.

"Apologies, gentlemen, but that Togetic is mine, he got lost." Even explained, then he turned to Togetic and recalled him to his Pokeball before continuing. "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"What makes you think this Togetic is yours?" asked the lead boy.

"You mean besides the fact that I just recalled him no problem." Even snapped.

"No violence, Stephan." Said the shortest of the boys as he walked between them.

"Relax, Scotty." Stephan replied. "Why don't we just settle this with a Pokemon battle. Winner keeps Togetic."

"I'm actually on a tight schedule." Even announced.

"You afraid?" Stephan mocked.

"Oh, absolutely." Even said sarcastically as he tried to walk away.

As Even attempted to leave the area, Stephan stepped in front of him and blocked his way.

"Poke'battle." He said angrily.

Just then, Raven and Tori came running up the alley.

"Even, we've been looking for you everywhere." Tori said. "The bus is about to leave."

"Sorry, guys. I ran into some…trouble." Even said as he rolled his eyes.

As Even began to walk out of the alley, Stephan stepped in his way again, which caused Raven to shove him into the back of a building.

"You're done." Raven said sternly as he locked eyes with Stephan, who was now sitting on the floor.

Tori gave the other three boys a menacing look before he followed Even and Raven out of the alley.

"Thanks, guys." Even said, as the three hurried to the bus stop.

"We got your back." Raven confirmed.

The trio got to the bus stop and saw Maxy intimidating the driver into not leaving.

"You wouldn't want to make the big guy angry, would you? Oh-Never mind, everyone's here. Have a good day, sir."

Everyone took their seats, and the bus took off. The ride to Sandgem Town was a relatively short one, and the group quickly piled off the bus and into the Professor's lab, where the professor greeted them.

"Ah, hello, everybody. Come-in, come-in."

The group neatly shuffled in, and each took a seat on the large couch in the lobby.

"Are there more of you?" asked Professor Young.

"Oh, yeah. Professor, this is Lys and Tori." Jeremy introduced as Professor Young shook their hands.

"And who's this?"

"Professor, its me, Pepe."

"Really? I could've sworn you were shorter… Anyway, new friends your in luck." The Professor beamed as he handed Tori and Lys each a PokeDex. "Not only do I have extra PokeDex for you, but do to a terrible miscommunication, I have enough Pokémon for you two to also get one."

"Thank you, sir." Lys said.

"What are the Pokémon, gramps?" asked Raven impatiently.

"Why Eevee's, of-course!" Young responded.

"That's awesome!" Jeremy declared.

"Why do you have extra Eevee's?" Even asked curiously.

"Well, it seems that I accidently ordered fifteen Eevee's instead of five."

"You have ten extra Eevee?" Even asked bewildered.

"Ten, oh no, I have forty-five extra Eevee's. Didn't I say fifty?"

The room became quiet, as a sense of wonder and confusion overcame everyone. After a minute or two, Jeremy broke the silence.

"Do we get to pick our own?" he asked.

"No! You'll get what I give you... Just kidding of course, please follow me to the back."

The gang followed Young out the backdoor, into a wide field where he kept all his Pokémon.

"Here, we are. Look around 'til you find one you like."

The entourage dispersed into the large area.

"Man, there are Eevee's everywhere!" Tori exclaimed to Jeremy.

"You aren't lying." Jeremy responded.

As Raven was walking through the field, he passed by a group of Eevee's playing, and one Eevee stood alone watching them. The Eevee wasn't left out, he just believed himself to be to good for mindless games, and despite him being somewhat vain, something about him made Raven pick him up, and take him to the Professor.

Maxy was standing watching two Eevee's rustle. One of the Eevee's pinned the other down, and appeared to gloat. Maxy thought for a second, before lightly tapping the gloating Eevee's head and picking him up.

Pepe came across a napping Eevee and decided to pick him up, while Even ran passed him with a jolly looking Eevee at his heals.

Lys walked slowly through the Eevee filled garden, and came across an Eevee with its head stuck in a hole. Lys gently helped the Eevee out, and carried him towards the Professor.

Tori sat near two Eevee's. One was thrashing at the other Eevee, who seemed not to notice. Tori picked-up the sturdy Eevee just as Jeremy, picked-up the thrashing one.

"Alright, is everyone's Eevee in a Poke'ball now?" asked Professor Young, as he handed Jeremy a Poke'ball with his Eevee in it.

"Appears that way, Gramps." Raven confirmed.

"Excellent. Now ya'll better hurray, or you'll miss the bus."

About half-an-hour later, the group got of the bus in Eterna City. The moon was especially bright tonight.

"We can't take a cab or bus to Snowpoint City, so we'll have to walk through Mt. Cornet." Jeremy told everyone as they headed into the Pokémon Center.

"Alright, lets all get rooms and meet in the lobby tomorrow, say, eight?" Jeremy suggested, as the other reluctantly agreed.

In his room, Even sat on his bed, while all his Pokémon were eating.

"Alright, gang, this is Eevee. Make him feel welcome."

Even felt dismay as he looked at his Pokémon. Eevee was running in circles as Buizel tried to start a fight with him. Yanma was clowning with Cham, who was a second or two from snapping, and Togetic was hovering in the air, not paying attention. Yanma then bumped into Togetic sending them both crashing to the floor, making a loud thud. From downstairs, Even heard a knocking.

"Excuse me, can you keep it quiet!"

"Mind your own business, ass hole!"

There was a short pause.

"Even?"

"Oh…I'm sorry Jeremy."

"It's fine, just keep it down, please."

In the room next to Even's, Raven was lying on his bed, petting Eevee, whom refused to sleep with the others on the ground.

"Snowpoint tomorrow… Think you can get me a badge?" Raven smiled at Eevee.

Eevee looked Raven in the eyes, and nodded, then the duo went to sleep, dreaming about the upcoming gym.


	10. You again

Raven quickly hurried outside, where his friends were waiting for him. Everyone was wearing winter gear, prepared for Snowpoint's freezing weather. The temperature was nice outside, as a pleasant breeze blew past the group. The sun was high in the sky, but mostly covered by clouds.

"Raven, you were supposed to be ready half-an-hour ago." Jeremy scolded as the group headed towards Mt. Cornet.

"My alarm didn't go off." Raven claimed.

"Hey, can you guys not start this so early?" Tori asked.

"Alright, this is the caves entrance." Jeremy announced. "Everyone stay close, it's easy to get lost."

The gang had only taken a few steps, when they noticed four boys loitering in the down the road.

"Oh, not these ass-holes again." Even remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hey, um… Even. Been awhile." Stephan jeered.

"But we saw each other yesterday, oh but you knew that. Oh, you, your funny." Even sarcastically rambled. "Now get out of our way."

"Maybe I will, maybe I wont."

"Just leave'em alone, Stephan." Scotty urged.

"Quiet, Scotty." Stephan snapped. Then he turned back to Even. "How 'bout we have a battle, our two best trainers against your two best. Three Pokémon each."

"We accept the challenge!" Jeremy said, before the others could reply.

"We don't have time for this, Jeremy." Maxy reminded him.

"Come-on, Maxy, look at these guys, we can take'em down easy." Jeremy urged.

"Are you ready?" Stephan asked from across the cavern.

"Yep, we got our two best."

"Then lets begin. Come on, Desmond." Stephan motioned to the tallest of the boys.

"We'll make the first move." Desmond announced.

The battle soon commenced. Stephan and Desmond, versus' Jeremy and Maxy. Stephan's first Pokémon was Kirlia, while Desmond sent-out Buneary.

"I choose you, Nidoran!" shouted Jeremy.

"Go Magmortar!" Maxy yelled.

Kirlia quickly tried to use Magical Leaf, and formed a pink orb in its palms, which shot-out leaf's in all directions.

"Magmortar, Flamethrower!"

Magmortar shot hot flames out of his cannon, destroying the attack, and protecting Nidoran and himself. Magmortar quickly changed attacks, and attempted to use Thunder Punch on Buneary. Buneary tried to counter with Dizzy Punch, but after a few seconds of their fist colliding Buneary was overwhelmed with the power and sent flying back into the cave wall, unconscious. Desmond recalled Buneary, with a disappointed expression on his face. Then he sent his next Pokémon, Onix.

"Nidoran, Avalanche!" Jeremy commanded, and Nidoran formed a cyan sphere in his mouth, before send it flying. The sphere skimmed off the floor, before scoring a direct hit on Onix, who withered and fell to the ground.

Desmond angrily recalled Onix, and sent his last Pokémon, Skuntank, into the battle.

"Kirlia, use Magical Leaf!"

Kirlia again created a sphere of pink and threw-it into the air. The sphere exploded just before the roof of the cave, and sent shard leaf's speeding towards the earth. Magmortar again used Flamethrower to burn-up the leaves in front of him, but he was unable to defend Nidoran, who was pelted consecutively with the attack.

"Nidoran, return!" Jeremy ordered. "Go Snorunt!"

Jeremy's Snorunt popped out of its Poke'Ball and quickly got into the action by using Icy Wind. Snorunt spat-out a wind of sparkling snow towards Kirlia, who was unable to avoid the attack.

"Magmortar, Hyper Beam!" Maxy demanded.

Magmortar shot a powerful silver beam from his arm cannon, and it smacked Kirlia into the dirt, making him unable to battle.

"Skuntank, hit Magmortar with Sludge Bomb!" Desmond commanded.

Skuntank charged a purple beam in his mouth, and then shot it out towards Magmortar, who was unable to move due to the effects of Hyper Beam. Snorunt saw the incoming attack, and jumped in front of it, while using Protect. Snorunt created a blue energy around himself as he absorbed the attack. Behind him, Magmortar had recovered, and he used Hyper Beam again, scoring a direct hit on Skuntank and knocking him out.

Seeing his companion out of Pokémon, Stephan forfeited the battle.

"This won't be the last time you see me." He yelled angrily as Scotty escorted him out of the cave.

"Great job, guys." Raven commented.

"Lets just get going." Maxy sighed.

It took the group an hour or so, but eventually, they made there way out of Mt. Cornet, and just outside of Snowpoint.

It was midday as the group climbed-up a tall, snow covered hill.

"Look, Snowpoint City is just ahead!" Raven said excitedly.

"Its about time…I'm tired." Pepe complained.

"Guys, did you see that?" Even asked, while running towards them from the side. "A Sneasel just ran in that cave! I'm going-in after it, who wants to help me?"

"I'm really tired." Pepe repeated.

"Uh, I'll go." Lys offered after no one else did.

"Great, lets do it." Even exclaimed as he ran off towards the icy cave, while Lys trailed slowly behind.

"But, Even, Lys, you guys need this badge!" Jeremy shouted.

"Do you see that line?" Maxy pointed-out.

"Yeah, by the time they get back, we'll still be waiting." Pepe agreed. "Also, I dibs first."

"Second!" Tori piped-up.

"Dang-it, guys!" Raven said as he chuckled.

The five friends made there way to the city, and began to wait in the long line to fight the gym leader.


	11. The Snowpoint Saga

Even and Lys continued cautiously through the cave.

"Man, I hate the cold." Lys announced as she crouched through the cramped cave.

"I love the cold!" Even replied.

"Oh, you would." Lys murmured.

"Oh, Lys, there you are. I lost you for a second because your skin is as pale as the snow. You might want to try a little make-up." Even said as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I'd like to remind you that I'm doing you a favor." Lys said, sounding annoyed.

"Just, come-on. I think he went this way." Even said, as he pointed to small tunnel leading to the left.

The duo moved slowly through the passage, until they came to a large room. The room had treasures scattered across it. Wristwatches, and other shiny object lay on the floor.

"I don't like this." Lys stated. "This is his cavern. If we get near this stuff, he'll be real angry."

"Come-on, we can handle one." Even noted confidently.

Even neared the large stacks of loot, before picking-up a bottle cap and examining it. From behind him, he heard a screech, and saw a Sneasel leaping at him. Even quickly ducked under him, and scurried towards the exit. When Even reached where Lys had been standing, he turned around to see four Sneasels looking angry behind them. The Sneasels stood hissing and growling, before, to Lys and Even's surprise, a Weavile leapt from the ceiling and landed right in front out them. Lys quickly sprang into action.

"Go Ponyta and Eevee!" she said as she threw the two Poke'balls in front of her.

Even then followed her lead.

"Come on, Cham and Buizel!"

Back in Snowpoint City, Jeremy, Pepe, Tori, Maxy and Raven, were still waiting in line at the gym.

"This is taking forever." Pepe complained.

"Who would've thought a place so cold could be so popular." Maxy added, while rubbing his hands together.

"Pepe, why do you and Even need this badge? Did you both lose to Candice?" Jeremy asked.

"No. We were on our way to Snowpoint when Professor Young called about coming back and helping him."

"Ah, ok, that makes since."

"Guys, can I borrow five-bucks from each of you?" Tori, who had been quiet for a while, asked.

"Why?" asked Maxy.

"Just trust me."

Each of the others gave Tori a five-dollar-bill, and then he added one of his own and quickly went to the front of the line. His stood there, talking to the boy in the front for a few minutes before he came rushing back.

"Alright, guys. The guy in the front just let-us cut him. Lets go."

The group swiftly moved-up to the front of the line, and took there newly acquired place. It wasn't long before they moved into the gym, and saw the gym leader, Candice, defeating a challenger.

"Who's next?" she asked warmly as she looked towards the Gym's entrance.

"That would me, Pepe!"

"Well, uh, Pepe, lets have a great battle."

Jeremy and Maxy walked to the bleachers, the latter was holding Tori's camera. Pepe then walked-up to the battlefield, which was covered in snow, with a few stones scattered across it, and icicles frozen to the ceiling.

Candice's first Pokémon was Abomasnow, while Pepe sent in Lucario.

As soon as Abomasnow entered the battlefield, a storm of hail appeared around it, and started pelting Lucario.

"That's Abomasnow's ability Snow Warning. You see, it- Wait, you know." Jeremy said, as a disappointed sound came to his voice.

"It's ok, Jeremy. I'm sure you'll find someone that'll listen to your constant blabbering." Maxy said dryly.

"You may have the first move, Pepe." Candice told him.

"Alright, Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

"Abomasnow, Focus Blast!"

Lucario quickly made a blue sphere in his palms, and threw it out towards Abomasnow, unfortunately for him; Abomasnow created a Pink Orb and sent it flying towards Lucario. The two attacks collided in mid-air, and created a beautiful explosion.

"Lucario, Drain Punch!"

Lucario's fist started glowing gold as he sprinted towards Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow, Avalanche!"

Abomasnow created a freezing white orb in his hands, and shot it at Lucario. Lucario saw the attack coming, and jumped over it. As he came flying towards the ground, he smashed his fist into Abomasnow's belly. As Lucario's fist stayed in contact with Abomasnow and a golden energy drained from Abomasnow's body into Lucario's. Abomasnow's weak body fell to his knees, as his eyes grew weak.

"Lucario, finish him off with Close Combat!"

Lucario's fist began glowing blue, and he whipped them towards the weak Abomasnow. As Lucario was about to make contact, large hailstones pelted Lucario repeatedly. As Lucario flinched backwards, Abomasnow used Focus Blast and threw a powerful orb into Lucario, sending him flying onto his back.

Lucario slowly pulled himself up and then let out a war cry.

"Lets go, Lucario, Close Combat!"

Lucario's fists were glowing blue as he repeatedly punched Abomasnow. Abomasnow's body began smoking, as he collapsed to the ground.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, Lucario wins." Announced the referee.

"Great job, Abomasnow! Alright, Froslass, I choose you!"

In the stands, Jeremy let his Snorunt out of its Poke'ball, so it could observe Froslass' fighting style.

"Lucario, return. Go Infernape!"

As soon as Infernape left his Poke'ball, several large hailstones pelted him.

"Froslass, use Shadow Ball."

Froslass flew close to Infernape, before it disappeared in the hailstorm.

"That's Froslass' ability, Snow Cloak." Jeremy whispered.

Infernape looked around cautiously, before he was smashed face first into the snow by Froslass' Shadow Ball. Infernape angrily got-up and brushed himself off, but when he went to use Flamethrower, his attack missed the evasive Froslass completely. Froslass then came from behind him, and unleashed a Shadow Ball into his back.

"Come-on, Infernape! Concentrate and use Flare Blitz!"

Infernape's body became engulfed in a huge flame. Infernape took a deep breath, and as Froslass spat a purple orb at him, he dodged the attack, and ran full speed into his opponent. Infernape crashed full-force into the Froslass and created a massive cloud of smoke. Froslass lay unconscious on the ground, while Infernape staggered towards Pepe.

"Great Job, Infernape, now return. Go, Tyranitar!"

As soon as Tyranitar entered the battle, a large sandstorm began to over take the battlefield.

"When did Pepe get a Tyranitar!" Jeremy exclaimed as his gaze was fixed on the powerful creature.

"Come back, Froslass. Now lets do this, Weavile."

"Tyranitar, Fire Fang!"

"Weavile, Slash!"

Weavile sprinted-up to the large creature, and sliced at him, with his glowing claws, then Tyranitar moved his head around, and bit into Weavile ribs with Fiery Fangs. Weavile winced from the pain, and did his best to escape Tyranitar's jaws, but it was to no avail. Tyranitar's teeth were crushing Weavile, as the Pokémon used its last bit of energy to form a silver orb, and hit Tyranitar hard with Avalanche. Tyranitar teetered back, and let go of Weavile, who lay unconscious on the snow-covered ground.

"Weavile is unable to battle, that means Pepe is victorious." Said the referee lethargically.

"Here, Pepe, this is the Icicle Badge. You've earned it!"

"Cham, use Overheat!" Even ordered, as Charmeleon breathed a huge flame that smacked three of the Sneasel's to the ground, leaving one unconscious.

"Eevee, use tackle!" Lys ordered.

Eevee began running full speed at the Weavile, but Weavile dodged to attack, and hit Eevee with Sucker Punch.

"Alright, Eevee, get-up. Use Tackle, I believe in you."

Eevee again ran full speed at Weavile. As Eevee neared it, Weavile leapt in the air, over it, and Eevee crashed into the cavern's wall, as icicle fell from the ceiling on top of him.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet on Weavile!" Even commanded.

Buizel became surrounded by water as he smacked into Weavile, who the countered with Ice Punch. Buizel then attempted to block the attack with his fist.

To the side, Cham and Ponyta had finished-off the last of the Sneasel's.

Even grew a grin on his face, then turned to Lys for a high-five, but saw she was gazing at the side of the cave.

"What are you looking at-" When Even looked at the wall, he saw a Glaceon where Eevee used to be standing.

Even scanned his Poke'dex over Glaceon.

"Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee, Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles as a protection mechanism. "

"The icicles most of evolved him." Lys said.

"That's crazy!" Even exclaimed.

Even then turned his head and remembered that Buizel was still fighting. Weavile smacked Buizel's temple with Ice Punch, and Buizel became very angry. He slashed his hands at Weavile, and their fist met in the air. Weavile's hands were cold with Ice, and soon, Buizel's hands became cold too. Buizel's fist started glowing white, and he smacked Weavile repeatedly, Even quickly threw a Poke'ball at it, and captured the Weavile.

"Great Job, Buizel, and congrats on learning Ice Punch. Now, Lys, we should be getting to the gym!"

"Go, Toxicroak!" Tori yelled, as he sent out his powerful Pokémon.

"Go Glaceon!" Candice said.

Quickly, Tori ordered Toxicroack to use Brick Break, while Candace ordered Glaceon to use Ice Beam. Toxicroak, with his left hand glowing, rushed towards Glaceon. Glaceon blew-out a freezing-cold beam, at scored a direct hit on Toxicroak. Toxicroak used his left hand to block the attack as he forcibly made his way towards Glaceon. Glaceon began shooting the beam more powerfully and it began to freeze Toxicroack over.

"Quickly, Toxicroak, smash the ice with Brick Break!"

As Toxicroak began to get frozen, he used Brick Break and smashed his left hand to the ground, shattering the ice that had overcome him.

"Glaceon, Water Pulse!"

Glaceon charged-up a blue orb outside its mouth, and flicked it across the floor towards Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak, Poison Jab!"

Toxicroak's fist glowed purple; as he smashed every orb the Glaceon threw at him.

"Hurry, Toxicroak, Mach Punch!"

Toxicroack's fist glowed silver as he used lightning speed to intercept Glaceon in the middle of a Water Pulse, knocking it on its back. Glaceon lay on the ground, weak from the attack. As she tried to get-up, Toxicroak grabbed its throat with his right hand.

"Toxicroak, Brick Break!"

Toxicroak's hand glowed white, and he struck Glaceon right on the spine. Glaceon let out a cry of pain, before fainting. Toxicroak tossed the weak Pokémon to the ground.

"Glaceon is unable to battle."

Candace recalled Glaceon, and then sent out Snover.

"Have a rest, Toxicroak. Now go, Heracross!"

Snover started by using Bullet Seed. Snover spat-out several large seeds at Heracross, who was hit repeatedly.

"Heracross, Mega Horn!"

Heracross' horn was glowing bright as he flew through the air, fearlessly dodging a Bullet Seed attack, and scratched Snover as he flew-by. Snover stumbled backwards a few steps, before lifting itself-up and using Ice Beam. Snover unleashed a freezing, cyan beam towards Heracross, who swiftly flew-up in the air and dodged the attack. Snover tried another Ice Beam, but Heracross twirled around it. Under Tori's orders, Heracross used Close Combat, and smashed Snover with enormous power, over and over. Snover stood still for a second or two, before collapsing face first into the snow.

"That'a'boy, Heracross! Now return and rest-up. Lets do this Golduck!"

Tori sent-out his third Pokémon, Golduck, while Candice sent-out her third, Weaville.

"Weaville, Night Slash!"

Weaville promptly dashed towards Golduck, and swiped at him with his glowing black claws.

"Golduck, finish this with Focus Blast!"

Golduck created a maroon orb in his hand and launched it towards Weavile. The orb smashed into Weavile and carried him straight into the wall behind Candice.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Tori wins."

"Great job, Tori!" Jeremy cheered from the stands. Maxy zoomed Tori's camera in to get a close-up of Candice handing him the badge.

Back in the cave, Even and Lys were running through to trying to get to the exit.

"I just wanted to say thanks for coming with me." Even said as they sprinted towards the light.

"No problem." Lys said as they exited the cave and had a chance to catch their breath.

"Here, I want you to have this." Even said as he reached into his backpack and pulled-out a cylinder-shaped glass container. Inside the container, on top of a red velvet pillow, sat a yellow egg.

"Where'd you get that?" Lys asked.

"I won it in one of those contest in Hearthome. I'll have to train this new guy I got, so I probably wont be able to give Egg the time he, uh, it, deserves."

"Well, uh, thanks I guess." Lys said, as she took the container.

"Alright, lets hurry to them Gym before the line gets to long." Even suggested, as the duo began jogging into the city.

"Mocha, Lava Plume!" Raven cried as Mocha was knocked on it back by Snover's Bullet Seed.

Mocha shot-out a fiery energy from its back, and the attack went in a high arch, before landing on, and around Snover. Snover collapsed to its knee's, and took a moment to collect itself, before getting-up and using Ice Beam. Snover's attack was met in the air by Mocha's Lava Plume, and the two attacks were in a stalemate for a while, with neither more powerful then the other. Eventually, Mocha couldn't keep-up the power and was forced back into a large pile of snow. Mocha slowly jumped-up, and charged full speed to use Rock Smash. Snover was tackled to the ground by Mocha, and left unable to battle.

"Wow, Raven's improving." Jeremy stated.

"Or, it could be that anything any of us send-out there is strong against Ice-Types." Pepe added, while Tori nodded in agreement.

Candice's nest Pokémon was Medicham.

"Medicham, use Fire Punch." Candice said calmly.

Medicham fist was engulfed in flames and she jabbed it at Mocha, who was knocked out of the air in the middle of a Rock Smash.

Mocha slowly got-up again, and attempted Lava Plume, but Medicham hit him with Mach Punch before he could attack, and he flew back unto his face.

"High Jump Kick, Medicham, come-on!"

Medicham leapt in the air, with her right foot glowing, she used her whole power to knock Mocha back in the wall, unconscious.

"Mocha, no!"

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle."

Raven grew angry at the loss of Mocha, and threw his next Pokémon unto the battlefield. Piplup.

Piplup stood blinking, as Medicham knocked him over with a Mach Punch. Piplup then grew angry like Raven, and when Medicham tried to use High Jump Kick, Piplup ducked under the attack, and Medicham crashed into the ground, sustaining a good amount of damage. As Medicham helped itself-up Piplup rushed over to it and repeatedly used Peck. Piplup's beak was glowing silver as he jabbed and prodded Medicham. Medicham then used Force Palm, and sent Piplup flying across the room. Piplup quickly waddled back to Medicham, and used Peck again. Medicham couldn't take anymore, and fell to the turf.

Candice sighed as she recalled Medicham and sent her last Pokémon, Piloswine.

Raven recalled Piplup, and sent-out Mudkip.

Piloswine first used Stone Edge, and two blue rings appeared around its body. The rings soon had many small stone's occupy them, and Piloswine stomped on the ground and sent the stones flying everywhere. Mudkip was pelted and smashed by the powerful attack, but got-up quickly and used Muddy Water. Mudkip blasted brown, mucky water from its mouth towards Piloswine, hitting him right between the eyes.

"Yuck!' exclaimed Pepe at the sight of the move.

Piloswine regained its composure and used Earthquake. Piloswine stomped its feet on the turf, and sent shockwaves in every direction. The earth cracked under the snow, as Mudkip was smacked by the attack.

Mudkip countered with Mud-Slap, and sent his own shockwave towards Piloswine. Piloswine was knocked on his side. Piloswine slowly got-up, only to be blasted by Muddy Water.

Piloswine collapsed into the snow and was left unable to battle.

Candice handed Raven the Icicle Badge as she shook his hand.

"Excellent job!"

As Jeremy, Tori, Maxy, Pepe and Raven walked-out of the gym, they noticed Even and Lys waiting in the middle of the line.

"Where were you guys?" Jeremy asked.

"I caught a Weavile and Lys now has a Glaceon. I also gave her the egg I won. There, I filed you in, now no more talking."

"Why does everyone say I talk a lot? I hardly talk at all!"

Even and Lys were waiting in line for about an hour and a half, before they got into the gym.

Even chatted with Candice for a minute or two, before the two took opposite sides of the frozen battlefield, and the battle soon commenced.

"Go Piloswine!"

"Get to it, Eevee!"

Piloswine used Avalanche first, and created a White Sphere that it sent flying towards Eevee.

"Eevee, Dig!"

Eevee burrowed face first into the ground and avoided Piloswine's attack.

"Pilloswine, Earthquake!"

Piloswine made the ground shake as it stomped its feet at sent shockwaves rippling through the dirt. Eevee, who was underground, was smacked hard by Piloswine's attack, but managed to stay standing and sprung through the snow-covered dirt to smack Piloswine.

"Eevee, Tackle!"

Eevee ran at his full speed and smacked hard into Piloswine, who then fired Avalanche into Eevee's vulnerable body, and sent him flying across the room.

"Eevee, return." Even said calmly. "Now go, Buizel!"

Buizel emerged from his poke' ball with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. Piloswine tried to his Buizel with Avalanche, but Buizel jumped over the attack, and hit Piloswine with Water Gun as he fell back towards the ground. Piloswine faltered from the attack, and Buizel took this moment to charge-up to him and use Aqua Jet. Buizel's body was surrounded by water as he smashed Piloswine hard. Piloswine reared on his hind legs, and smacked his front feet unto the soil, using Earthquake. Buizel flipped backwards, while using Iron Tail and slicing Piloswine upwards. The result left Piloswine unable to battle.

"Buizel, return. Go, Eevee!" Even shouted. Candice's next Pokémon was Snover.

"Eevee, Tackle!"

Eevee galloped towards Snover, but Snover dodged the attack, and Eevee crashed into a large pile of snow. Eevee, got-up and shook the snow off his head, but was blasted from behind by Snover's Ice Beam. Eevee regained his poise and used Tackle again. As Eevee leapt through the air at Snover, Snover hit Eevee hard with Ice Beam, and Eevee flew backwards. Into a wall, and icicles fell from the ceiling on top of him. Eevee let-out a war cry, and began shining brightly.

"Wow, Even's Eevee is evolving into Glaceon like Lys' did." Jeremy exclaimed.

When Eevee stopped glowing, it was revealed to be a Flareon.

"Wait, I thought Eevee evolved into Flareon via Fire Stone." Jeremy said puzzled.

"Actually, sometimes Eevee's evolve based on their environment." Maxy reminded him. "Wait, heheh, I knew that, and you didn't. Suck it, spazz!"

As soon as Flareon finished evolving, a circular flame enshrouded him.

"Oh, Kickass! Flareon, Flame Wheel!"

Flareon dashed towards Snover, and wacked him with his fiery body.

Snover was hurt badly by the attack, but managed to knocked Flareon away with Bullet Seed. Flareon lay on his back.

"Flareon is unable to- huh?"

Flareon slowly pulled himself-up, and his eyes were dark and angry.

"Yes! Lets go, bud. Flame Wheel!"

Flareon quickly moved towards Snover and collided with his opponent. The result of the attack left Flareon tired and panting, and Snover unable to battle.

Candice's last Pokemon was Abomasnow.

Flareon used Flame Wheel and rammed Abomasnow with all of his power. Abomasnow countered with Ice Beam, and knocked Flareon down and unconscious.

"Great job, Flareon. Take a rest, you've earned it. Now, go Togetic!"

Togetic emerged from his poke'ball and began to hover around the battlefield. Abomasnow used Ice Beam, but Togetic majestically dodged the attack, then used Ember and breathed a weak flame, which hit Abomasnow hard. Abomasnow again used Ice Beam, and this time he scored a perfect shot on Togetic. Togetic came crashing down into the snow and was left unable to battle.

Even's last Pokemon was Buizel. As Buizel exited its poke'ball, it locked eyes with Abomasnow, and became enraged. Both Pokemon were showing the effects of their earlier battles, but they were still going strong.

"Abomasnow, Wood Hammer!"

"Buizel, Iron Tail!"

The two Pokemon leapt into each other, and their attacks met in mid-air. Abomasnow's arm was glowing as it came down-on Buizel, but Buizel was blocking the attack with his Iron Tail. The two Pokemon were in a stalemate for what seemed like a long time.

"You've put-up a good battle, but Abomasnow is much more powerful then Buizel." Candice jeered.

"That may be so, Candice, but there is one thing you aren't counting-on, Buizel's will. You see, Buizel loves to battle. He loves it more then anything else. Know what he hates more then anything else? Losing. That is why Buizel will never, ever, lose a battle."

Right on que, Buizel began overpowering Abomasnow. As soon as Abomasnow let-up his attack by the tiniest bit, Buizel overpowered him completely and a huge cloud of smoke arose from the battlefield. Abomasnow had fainted, and right after the referee declared Even victorious, Buizel collapsed face first into the snow.

Lys' battle was going great for her so far. She had a Three to One advantage, and Ponyta had a huge advantage over Snover.

"Ponyta, use Fire Blast!"

Ponyta created a powerful flame with her mouth, and it collided perfectly into Snover, causing it to faint.

"Snover is unable to battle, Lys wins."

Lys received her gym badge, and she followed her friends out of the gym. The sun was still high in the sky when then got outside, but they still decided to walk towards the Pokemon Center to buy rooms for the night.

"Well, congrats to everyone fore their accomplishments today. " Jeremy said, trying to start a conversation. "Anyone have any comments?"

"I do." Maxy piped-up. "Lets get out of this hell-hole."

The other nodded in agreement as the entered the Pokemon Center, exhausted, but victorious.


	12. How Peaceful

Pepe and Maxy stood at the front of a ship, which was headed to Sunyshore City. The duo gazed at the setting sun, while the breeze was blowing through there hair. Maxy was a tall, bulky boy, with short, dark, curly hair. He wore a black shirt, and jean pants. Pepe, on the other hand, was medium-height and very scrawny, with straight, blonde hair, and circular glasses on his nose.

"Man, its nice out here." Maxy remarked.

"It sure is peaceful, no question." Pepe replied.

Just then, Pepe's Poke' Gear started ringing from the pocket of his cargo shorts.

"Hello? Oh, hey Even. Ok, we'll be right there." Pepe put the device away, and then turned to Maxy. "Even says he's eating and he wants us to join him."

The two friends then went inside to the boat's diner, where they found Even sitting alone at a table, with places set-up for Pepe and Maxy. Even was the smallest in the group, being quiet short and rather skinny. He had long, wavy, gold hair, which he normally his under a baseball cap, and blue eyes.

"Hey, what's up, guys?" Even inquired them.

"Nothing much." Maxy responded.

"You should see the few outside." Pepe told him.

"It is great." Maxy agreed.

The trio sat quietly, eating for a few moments, before Maxy piped-up again.

"Hey, don't both of you live in Sunyshore?" he asked.

"Yep." Even replied.

"Man it's going to feel good sleeping in my own bed." Pepe said excitedly.

"You got that right." Even nodded. "Those Pokémon Center beds make my back ache. "

The gang sat quietly again for a few moments, until Jeremy pulled a chair-up and sat down. Jeremy had an unusual body-type. He was short, only a few inches taller then Even, but also very muscular. He had clean-cut Blonde hair, and would often where Polo shirts.

"Hey guys." He said, while applying BBQ sauce to his chicken sandwich.

"Wasup, Jeremy?" Maxy asked.

"Oh, nothing much…. Oh, but check this out!" he said excitedly, while pulling a pamphlet from his backpack.

"In two weeks, Hearthome is going to have a double-battle Pokémon tournament. First Prize gets to pick two evolutionary stones! I called the place, and apparently they only have eight or nine entries, so we could enter and win easily!"

"That sounds pretty cool." Maxy said.

"I need a "Shiny Stone" for Togekiss." Even announced.

"So what are the team's going to be?" Maxy asked Jeremy. "How 'bout Pepe and I are one team, and you and Even the other."

"Actually, the teams are random. Each contestant is given a card with a color on it, and whoever has the same color as you is your teammate."

"Thats stupid." Pepe thought out-loud.

"Yeah, but I still think we should enter. It's around the time that we'll be there to get the others their "Relic Badge." Jeremy told him.

"Alright, I'm in." Maxy announced.

"Me, too." Even followed.

"Eh, fine." Pepe said.

"Great, it's settled then!" Jeremy said excitedly. He then went to take a bite of his sandwich, only to have a big blob of Barbeque Sauce fall onto his jeans, which made the other three laugh hysterically.

Raven, Tori and Lys walked into the cruise's dining room a few moments later, and gathered some food, before sitting down at the others table. Raven was a medium heighted boy, a couple of inches taller then Pepe, and had a bulky build. The feature that made him standout the most was his curly black hair, that when well beyond shoulder length.

Unlike Raven, Lys didn't standout much from anyone in the crowd. She was average for a female, standing slightly taller then Even. She also had pale skin, and straight, dark hair. Right now, she was carrying the canister with the egg in it, to make sure she was with it when it hatched.

Tori was the tallest of the group, barely beating-out Maxy. He had short, brown hair, and almost always wore a smile on his face. Tori also was much tanner then any of the others.

"Terry, can you pass the salt?" Tori asked.

"Terry?" Even asked confused.

"That's Raven's name, Leonard." Lys told him.

"Leonard?" Pepe said, while spewing the water he had been drinking, which landed right on Jeremy's shirt.

"Oh, come on! Really?" Jeremy yelled, which made bystanders sitting at other tables stop eating and stare, and his own table breakout in laughter.

"I'm going to change." He announced angrily.

Jeremy left the diner, and headed toward his room. As he passed through a door leading to the corridors he bumped into Stephan.

"Why hello, Jeremy." Stephan slyly.

"Oh great, you again."

"Wow, nice manners, your mother taught you well." Stephan sneered.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm just really aggravated." Jeremy admitted.

"Well, now might to be a good time to ask for a Pokémon battle, so how 'bout we say, Hearthome, two weeks from now."

"How'd you know about the tournament?" Jeremy questioned.

"I over heard you talking about it in the dining room. I'll see you there."

"And what makes you so sure you can beat me?"

"This Gligar I just caught will do the talking for me." Stephan announced, while pointing to the happy looking Gligar that stood next to him, which Jeremy hadn't noticed until now.

Stephan motioned to Gligar, and it skipped after him down the hallway, leaving Jeremy by himself.

"Well then… I have a strategy to make."


	13. One if by Egg, Two if by Sea

It was sunset, and Even was leaning over the side of the cruise-ship when Stephan came up to him.

"Hello, Even. Having trouble keeping dinner down?" Stephan asked.

"Yeah, I have motion-sickness… Hey, what are you doing here?" Even replied, startled.

"I got my badge in Snowpoint, and now I'm heading to Sunyshore for the 'Beacon Badge'." Stephan responded.

"Why do I have the feeling your following us?" Even inquired.

"Oh, trust me, Even, our meeting here is purely coincidental."

"So, do you have a reason for talking to me?"

"Oh, yes. In one of the lower-levels of the boat, there's a arena to battle-on, and I came to challenge you."

"Lets do it. It'll get my mind of constant tossing and turning."

"Even, we are on a cruise-ship, nothing is tossing."

Jeremy was leaning on the side of the observation deck, while Raven stood behind him, sipping on lemonade.

"Raven, do you that in the distance?" Jeremy said, while he pointed to city on a nearby island.

"Yeah, where it that?"

"That's 'Lily of the Valley Island'." Jeremy told him. "It's the home of the 'Lily of the Valley Conference'."

"What's that?" Raven asked him.

"The 'Lily of the Valley Conference' or 'LVC' is the annual Sinnoh "Pokémon League" tournament. Each year, sixty-four trainers compete in the tournament for the right to challenge the 'Elite Four'."

"And anyone can enter?"

"No. No, not at all. You have to earn all eight Sinnoh Gym Badges, and make it through the screening round before you can compete."

"Well when is it?"

"Only a few weeks away, Raven. That's why you better hurry-up and get your badges."

"I'm doin the best I can." Raven said defenseively.

"Whoa, calm down. Lets just go get some more lemonade."

"I am calm!" Raven said, while his anger was slowly building. "But, I would like that Lemonade."

The duo walked over to a stand selling Lemonade a few feet away.

"Hi, I'd like two Lemonades." Raven said to the clerk, who's back was turned to him.

"Will, that be all, Terry?" said the man behind the counter.

"What the-Tori? Since when do you work here?"

"Since this morning. Everyone's gotta make a living somehow, right?"

"Alright, let's do this." Even said enthusiastically.

"Fine then. Gligar, I choose you." Stephan announced as Gligar emerged from its Poke'Ball.

"Ha, now your fate is sealed. Go, Weavile."

Weavile emerged from its Poke'ball with a bored expression on its face, and its arms to its side.

"You go first, Stephan."

"Gladly. Gligar, X-Scissors!"

Gligars leapt in the air, and crossed its pincers to its chest, as a glowing green "X" appeared across them.

"Weavile, dodge it!"

Weavile stood motionless, and let out an exaggerated yawn, before it was knocked on its back by Gligar.

"Um, alright then. Weavile, Ice Punch!"

Weavile again stood still and did nothing.

"Gligar, Stone Edge!"

Gligar flew-up into the air as two blue rings appeared around him. The rings were soon filled with stones, and Gligar unleashed the attack towards Weavile, smacking him numerous times.

"Weavile, use Night Slash…please?" Even said, while starting to sound uneasy.

"Worried, Even?" Stephan asked, as Weavile again loafed around. "Gligar, Poison Sting."

Gligar's tail started glowing purple, as he rushed threw the air and headed straight for Weavile.

"Weavile. Come-on, dude, dodge it."

Weavile looked-up at the Gligar flying towards him. Gligar flipped his body around so his tail was facing Weavile, and then slashed it's tail at him like it was a spear, before an Ice Punch smacked him in the face. Gligar looked dizzy as his head swayed back and forth, before he collapsed on the ground.

Stephan let-out a sigh. "Return, Gligar." He ordered to the unconscious creature. Even mirrored that move with his stubborn Weavile.

"Alright, Kirlia,, go." Stephan ordered.

"Let's do it, Flareon."

"Kirlia, use Brick Break."

"Flareon, use Flame Wheel!"

Flareon charged at the Kirlia, with his body engulfed in flames, but Kirlia dodged to the right, and his hand came smacking down on Flareon's spine, and the Flame Pokemon stumbled face first into the concrete surface.

"Flareon, get-up and use Tackle." Even ordered.

"Kirlia, Magical Leaf."

As Flareon ran at full-speed at Kirlia, Kirlia made a pink-sphere in its hands and threw-it into the air, causing sharp leaves to rain down on the battlefield. Flareon was pelted by the attack, and collapsed on the ground.

"Flareon, get-up and use Flame Wheel."

Flareon mustered some strength and used dashed at the Kirlia, while covered in flames.

"Kirlia, Psychic."

As Flareon sprinted at Kirlia, he was covered in a pink mist, and lifted into the air by the move. Then Kirlia used his telekinesis to smack Flareon into the walls of the room. When he finally let Flareon down, he was panting and out of breath.

"Flareon, return." Even said, as Flareon was recalled. "Go, Togetic!"

"Kirlia, Brick Break."

"Togetic, Quick Attack!"

Togetic quickly dashed at Kirlia and hit him before he could do anything.

"Kirlia, Magical Leaf!" Kirlia hurled the mystical sphere into the air, and the sharp leaves were again, hailing onto the field. Togetic used his svelte movements to dance around the battlefield and dodge the attack.

"Togetic, Ember!"

Togetic, let-out a hot flame towards Kirlia, and the attack burned his opponent.

Pepe and Maxy were sitting at a table on the main deck, playing a game of checkers, which Pepe was severely losing in.

"Hmm…King me." Maxy said, as he preformed a triple jump on Pepe's pieces.

"I don't want to play anymore." Pepe said angrily.

"Well, hello, good chums, howdy-doodle-do to you?" said a boy who walked over to them from another table. He was medium-height, and very lanky, with straight-brown hair that reached his shoulders.

"What the…Donavon?" Maxy said, slightly shocked.

"Who is this?" asked Pepe.

Maxy began to explain, but was interrupted by the boy.

"The name is Calvin Donavon, me and my-main-man Maxy are neighbors in Solaceon Town."

"So, are you a trainer, or, what?" Pepe asked.

"Yes, I am. But I don't need six Pokemon like you all do, no-no-no, sir. All I need is my best-buddy in the entirety of the world. Allow me to introduce him."

Donavon dropped his poke' ball to the ground, and a strange looking Pokémon was released from it. Pepe got his Poke'Dex and scanned the creature.

"Smeargle, the Painter Pokémon. Colored fluids ooze from their tails which they use to mark their territory and to express themselves."

"I-I don't know what to say about that." Pepe said, chuckling.

"Yeah…lots of people are confused at first…loooooooots."

"Togetic, use Ember, again!" Even ordered his Pokémon.

"Kirlia, Brick Break." Stephan commanded his own.

"Even, Even!" Lys called as she entered the room.

"Woman, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh, ok then. I just thought you'd like to know that the Egg had began to hatch." Lys snapped at him.

"Really? I'll be right there." Even said.

"I'll be on the main deck." Lys told him, before she ran off.

Even then turned to Stephan, was had been patiently waiting to the side.

"Can we…postpone our conflict?" Even asked him.

"So be it, Even. Thank you for the battle. It's been very…informative."

Even left the room, and swiftly dashed to the main deck, where Lys and the Egg were.

Wingull circled the main deck when Even arrived. He saw Lys and her Ponyta staring blankly at the Egg as it sat motionless on its pillow. Even pulled-up a seat and watched the egg for several silent minutes, before he wondered out-loud why he quit his battle for this. Even and Lys began bickering when Maxy, Pepe and Donavon came-up to the table and began conversing with them.

"Well…this is eventful." Pepe noted.

"Oh my God, it totally is. There could be anything inside that egg. A bomb, a bird, a smaller egg, a dollar, a black hole that leads to a parallel universe….anything!" Donavon ranted.

"Or it could just be a Togepi like the last time I won an egg…What time is it?" Even asked while he let out a yawn.

"About five-minutes 'til six." Maxy replied.

"Well, I hope this thing hatches soon because its really-Duck!" Even shouted as he hid under the table.

"That's not a duck, it's a Wingull." Donavon said, before Maxy, pulled him out of the way of a Water Gun.

There was a large ruckuss on the deck and when everything cleared-up, the group looked and saw that the egg was gone.

"Look, that Wingull has the egg!" Lys shouted angrily.

"Come-on, Yanma and Togetic." Even said, thinking quickly. "Help get the egg back from those Wingull."

"Crobat, lead the way." Maxy told his Pokémon, as the trio of flying Pokémon chased after the pack of Wingull.

"Starly, you gotta get egg back…hurry." Lys pleaded to her Pokémon.

"I'm going to a different deck to get a better few." Even said to the others as he ran off.

There were six Wingull's, and they were passing the egg back and forth. Crobat lead the attack, under Maxy's command, while Yanma and Togetic were right behind him. Starly was having a hard time keeping-up.

"Crobat, Air Slash!" Maxy called from the boat.

"Be careful you don't hit egg, Maxy!" Lys yelled at him.

"Do you want my help? Or not? Now, Crobat, Air Slash."

Crobat formed a sky-colored disk and launched it towards one of the Wingull's, knocking it out of the skies and into the water. On of the Wingull's launched a Water Gun towards its attackers, but all were able to dodge it…except Starly, who nearly fell into the sea before it regained its composure. In the distance, Maxy could hear Even shouting orders, as his Yanma and Togetic used Air Slash and Ember, respectively. The Wingull were speeding around the boat, with Crobat, Yanma and Togetic hot on their heels. Starly was having a difficult time flying and couldn't keep-up with the much faster Pokémon.

"Come-on, Starly. You've gotta hurry." Lys cried-out to her Pokémon.

Starly began glowing a bright color, and when the light expired, it was revealed to have evolved into Staravia.

"Whoa, Starly evolved so it could keep-up with the others." Jeremy noted from where he had been watching the disaster.

"Staravia, use Aeirial Ace!" Lys ordered. "-But watch-out for the egg!" She shouted, but it was to late.

Staravia swooped into the Wingull that had been carrying the egg, and speared it with his sharp beak. The Wingull let go of the Egg as it was knocked backwords, and the egg began to plummet towards the water. Togetic dashed down towards the egg, but couldn't get there in time, and the egg hit the water.

Lys let out a yell, morning the loss, when Donavon noticed something.

"The egg is floating! Its floating. Super floating egg to the rescue!"

Lys took her head out of her hands and saw that the egg was sitting on top of the water and was moving towards the boat. Then Buizel emerged from the water, holding the egg on his stomach. Buizel then wrapped his short arms around the egg, and turned his two tails like a helicopter as the hovered-up to the main deck, where the others were standing.

"Egg!" Lys shouted gleefully.

Buizel stood proudly with the egg in his arms, when it began cracking, which startled him. After a little rustling, the top of the egg busted off, and a small, happy looking Pichu. The Pichu gazed around at the bystanders around it and then turned to Buizel.

"Mamma!" Pichu chirped at Buizel, who scowled and roll his eyes, as he tried to ignore the Pichu. But despite Buizel's best protest, Pichu kept trying to hug the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

"You know what, Maxy?" Pepe asked him, as they left the deck, accompanied by Donavon.

"What, Pepe?" Maxy, who had Crobat on his shoulder, responded.

"I'd like just one day, when nothing exciting happens. You know? Just one where no-one fights anyone."

"Me too, Pepe. Me, too."


	14. The Sunyshore Gym is no place for kids

"And thank you all for choosing Sinnoh Cruise Lines."

The Captain's voice echoed over the loud speakers while the gang was getting of the boat.

"Ah, home-sweet-home." Even said, while inhaling a deep-breathe of air.

"It is a truly beautiful town." Jeremy said, nodding. "Ok, who wants a to go to the Pokémon Center and get rooms for later?"

"Are you kidding me, Jeremy?" Raven shouted. "I want to battle Volkner now!"

"Must we, Raven?"

"Yeah, I've been training really hard, and I want you guys to see it."

"You douche-bags do whatever you want, I'm going to my house." Even snapped at

them.

"Don't you see your family enough?" Raven asked him.

"Raven. I have twelve sisters and a brother. I don't think I've even met all of my family." Even replied, before he ran off.

"Hey, Jeremy. Did you read that article I showed you?" Maxy asked him.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, I saw this funny typo." Jeremy began, before he was interrupted.

"Jeremy, how come every-time I try to show you something I think you'd find interesting, you have to nitpick and ignore the point."

"Ya know, guys, they say that Volkner is the most powerful gym leader in Sinnoh. You think your ready?" Jeremy asked them as the headed into the gym.

"Absolutely!"

"I never loose."

"Always ready."

Responded Lys, Tori and Raven, respectively.

"Well, they're definitely confident." Jeremy told Maxy.

"Confident? More like arrogant. " Maxy replied.

"Excuse me, are we going to battle, or are you just going to bicker?"

The gang was surprised to see that Volkner was staring at them, tapping his foot impatiently. The gym was larger then the others they had been in, and Neon lights flickered on the walls. Instead of a referee, there was a robot, who appeared to fulfill the same duty.

"Welcome, I am Volkner, and this is my gym. If you wish to challenge me, please step forward."

"I'm ready." Raven said enthusiastically.

"So be it, newcomer. Please try to make this interesting."

"Leonard Even McGuire, never again go that long without calling home, do you understand?"

"Yeah, awesome to see you, too, Mom. Have you seen Nelson around?"

"Yes, He's in the back."

Even hurried outback to where Nelson was fighting his friend with his Pokémon.

"You go it, Sudowoodo, finish him off with Hammer Arm!"

Nelson's Sudowoodo hit a crushing blow-on his foes Glameow, knocking it unconscious.

"Excellent battle, Juan. You scored a hit on me this time, and thats a start."

"Hey Nelson! I see your Bonsly evolved."

"Even. What a surprise seeing you. Yes Bonsly evolved and is more powerful then ever."

"Yeah, but if you sugar-coat crap, its still crap."

"Hmm. I see your travels haven't taught you manners. Well forget that, I saw you in a Contest on Tv. Was that your third ribbon?"

"Fourth. One more and I qualify for the Grand Festival, Not like it matters, though."

"Well then. How 'bout we just get on with why your here. Care for a battle?"

"I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"Even, we both know thats not true."

"Ok fine. Lets do this, Bro."

"Alright, Mudkip, I choose you!" Raven said energetically.

"Let's do this, Jolteon." Volkner said with a yawn.

"Mudkip, start thing's off with Mud-Slap!"

Mudkip pounded its fist on the ground to send shockwaves rippling towards Jolteon.

"Dodge it, Jolteon. Then counter with Charge Beam."

Jolteon jumped high over Mudkip's attack, then used Charge Beam, and hurled a powerful electric sphere at Mudkip, who was knocked unto its back.

"Errr, Mudkip return!" Raven cried. "Your In-Charge, Eevee!"

Eevee emerged from its Poke'ball and held its nose high in the air.

"Jolteon, Charge Beam."

"Eevee, Sand-Attack! 

As Jolteon was creating its attack, Eevee pushed its feet into the sand and hurled it into Jolteon's eyes, causing it to loose focus and fire its attack completely off target.

"Jolteon, don't mess around. Double Kick."

"Eevee, Tackle!"

The two Pokémon charged at each other. Eevee ran head first and jolted-up to hit Jolteon, but Jolteon easily dodged the attack, and hit Eevee with two powerful kicks, sending it flying backwards.

"Eevee, Bite!"

Eevee sprinted towards Jolteon and opened its mouth, but Jolteon easily dodged that attack, and shot a Charge Beam right into Eevee's stomach.

Eevee lay on the floor and moaned, before slowly lifting itself to its feet.

"This isn't going to end well." Jeremy told Maxy.

"Yeah, obviously Jolteon is way too much for Eevee to handle. Just another example of Raven jumping recklessly into things."

"Jolteon, Quick Attack!"

Jolteon quickly absorbed energy, and that pounced at Eevee.

"Eevee, Sand Attack!"

As Jolteon was inches away , Eevee kicked-up sand into its eyes, and Jolteon tripped face first into the dirt.

"Now, Eevee, Bite!"

As Jolteon jumped back on his feet, Eevee snapped its jaws onto him, and refused to let go.

"Yeah! Hold-on, Eevee!" Raven commanded.

"Eevee's in the perfect position." Volkner told Jolteon. "Pin Missle."

Jolteon's coat began glowing, and he shot missiles in all directions from his fir, blasting Eevee several times with direct hits.

"Eevee is unable to battle." The robot informed the crowd.

"Aw. No, no no!" Raven shouted. "Fine, I can still do this. Eevee return! Finish him off, Shinx!"

Volkner saw his opponents Pokemon and smirked.

"Don't you ever evolve your Pokemon?" he asked Raven.

"Hey! They'll evolve eventually!" Raven said back, angrily.

"Yes, they will, but not today, and not tomorrow and not the next day."

Raven grew infuriated, and his fist tightened.

"Shinx, Ice Fang!"

Shinx's fangs froze solid, and he sprinted at Jolteon.

"Jolteon, Charge Beam."

Jolteon charged-up an electric sphere and hurled it at Shinx. Shinx panicked as he saw the attack, and stopped moving, before he collided with the attack and was hurled into the wall.

In another part of town, Even's battle with Nelson was just underway.

"Togetic, come-on out."

"Hmm, your Togetic evolved. Does he still only know two moves? Eh, No matter though. Go, Sudowooodo."

"Togetic, Quick Attack."

"Sudowoodo, Low Kick."

Togetic absorbed power and zapped towards Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo calmly ducked and stuck his feet in the air, smacking Togetic out of the sky. Togetic crashed down on the ground, and then shook his head furiously, before flapping his wings and leaping back to the skies.

"Alright, Togetic, Ember."

"Block it and use, Double Edge, Sudowoodo."

Togetoc took a deep breathe and spat flames at Sudowoodo, who crossed his arms and essentially absorbed the attack. Then, Sudowoodo charged full power at Togetic. The two collided and Togetic was sent flying out of the battle field. As Even watched, Togetic tumbled through the skies and crashed somewhere else in the town.

"Ah shit, Togetic."

"Shinx, come-on, Bite."

"Double-Kick, Jolteon."

Shinx attempted to hatch his jaws onto Jolteon's leg, but was smacked twice in the nose and collapsed in the sand.

"Shinx is unable to battle."

"Geeze! Has Raven even landed a hit?" Jeremy asked rhetorically.

"Want me to hit him? 'Cause I will!"

"Donavon, when did you get here?" Maxy asked.

"I've been following you guys this whole time, haven't you noticed?"

"I did, but when I was about to say something, my old boss, Bob, from the "Pie Store", walked by, and I had to hide." Announced Pepe.

"Mudkip, your all thats left, you can do it!' Raven didn't sound as confident as he wanted to, and rightfully so. Volkner was beating him to a pulp.

"Mudkip, Muddy Water!"

"Jolteon, Charge Beam."

Mudkip sent a wave of mucky-water and the attack was met mid-air by Charge Beam, creating an explosion in the center of the battlefield.

"Alright, Mudkip, show'em how we do it, Hoenn style! Double Team!"

Mudkip focused its energy and created a circle of decoys of itself around Jolteon.

"Ah, good move. Raven can't beat him with power, so he'll have to outsmart him." Jeremy told Lys.

"Not likely." She whispered back.

"I for one thinks thats not nice. Just sayin." Pepe told her. "You know what? I don't like you. I've had to carry one of your bags to your room twice. Twice! And you never offered me a sandwich."

"Get a life, kid." Lys told him.

"Weavile, don't let me down." Even said, while sending his disobedient Pokemon out to battle.

"Now, Metal Claw."

Weavile stood still, arms crossed as Nelson shouted-out his own command.

"Sudowoodo, Hammer Arm."

"Oh, no. Weavile, you have to listen to me. Dodge it. Dodge it!"

Weavile stood stubbornly still, and Sudowoodo's glowing fist came crashing down on him, leaving him unable to battle.

Even let-out a sigh, before recalling his Weavile and sending-out his next Pokemon.

"Buizel, go get'em."

Volkner's Jolteon was surrounded by Mudkips. It watched them patiently, knowing that eventually, the real Mudkip would make a move. Mudkip was injured, so Jolteon scanned the circle, then in a blink, saw one of the Mudkip's flinch just slightly.

"There he is, Jolteon. 9'O'Clock. Charge Beam." Volkner commanded.

Jolteon formed a sphere and hurled it at the Mudkip. When the attack hit Mudkip, the decoy's disappeared and Mudkip was sent flying into the wall. Mudkip's lay flat on his stomach, and the "Robot Ref" deemed him unable to battle.

"Please do come again. But next time, don't waste my time. Wheres my next challenger?" Volkner said, while shooing Raven from the battlefield.

"Lys, your-up." Tori told her.

The stakes had been raised. After what they just witnessed, they finally realized the true power of Volkner. He was, by far, their toughest opponent yet.


	15. Lys' turn to bat

It was a sunny afternoon in the seaside town of Sunyshore. Wind was blowing though the streets, while children played around on them. In the backyard of a house, Even and his brother Nelson were having an intense battle. The two brothers shouted commands to their Pokemon, while the creatures dueled. Buizel used Iron Tail and sliced at Suduwoodo, who met the attack with Wood Hammer. The two recoiled off their attacks, and Buizel hit Suduwoodo with Water Gun as he fell back towards the ground.

"Suduwoodo, Low Kick."

"Buizel, dodge it and use Aqua Jet."

Suduwoodo charged at Buizel, and ducked low as he aimed for Buizel's legs. As Suduwoodo neared, Buizel leapt above the attack, and became covered with water as he dove back to earth and crashed into Suduwoodo. Sudwoodo forced himself on his feet, and scowled at Buizel, who returned the expression.

"Suduwoodo, return." Nelson said, while recalling his Pokemon. " Alright, rookie. its your turn."

Nelson threw his next Pokemon to the battlefield, and to Even and Buizel's surprise, stood across from them.

Back in the Sunyshore Gym, on the other-side of town, Lys gym battle with Volkner was just underway.

"Jolteon, are you ready to go again?" Volkner asked his Pokemon, who was standing beside him. Jolteon gave a quick nod and took his place on the battlefield in-front of Volkner.

"Vespiqueen, lets do it!" Lys commanded as she released Vespiqueen from its Poke'Ball.

"When did Lys get a Vespiquen? Jeremy asked Maxy, before he scanned the creature with his Poke'Dex.

"Vespiqueen, the Beehive Pokemon. Its body is a hive and it raises its grubs with the honey gathered by Combee."

Under Volkner's leadership, Jolteon dashed into battle. Its first attack was Quick Attack, and it scored a direct-hit on the much slower Vespiqueen.

"Vespiqueen,Fury Cutter!"

Vespiqueen hand was glowing green as it swiped it at Jolteon, who easily dodged the attack.

"Vepiqueen, hit the target, Poison Sting!"

"Jolteon, Pin Missle."

Vespiqueen flew-up in the air, and came spiraling down towards Jolteon. Jolteon shot-out an abundance of missiles from it fur, and they exploded all around Vespiqueen.

"Vespiqueen, Fury Swipes, Come'on!"

"Jolteon, Charge Beam."

Vespiqueen hadn't gotten within several feet of Jolteon when it was blasted by a powerful Charge Beam and fainted.

"Vespiqueen, return." Lys said, disappointed. Before she sent her next Pokemon out, she began thinking about what she did wrong. Lys' thoughts went back to the Volkner's previous battle. What was it that made Raven get so badly beaten, and what connection did that have with Vespiqueen defeat. Perhaps there was no connection. Perhaps Volkner was simply too powerful.

In the backyard of Even's house, his battle with Nelson was still raging on.

"Mime Jr. , Thunder Punch."

"Buizel, Aqua Jet."

Buizel's body was engulfed in water as he flew towards Mime Jr., who swung at Buizel with his electricity charged fist. Buizel's attack was temporarily stalled by Mime .Jr. Thunder Punch, but he quickly overpowered his weaker opponent and sent Mime Jr. flying backwards, though still sustaining damage himself.

"Mime Jr., Ice Punch."

"Buizel, Water Gun."

Buizel leapt in the air as Mime Jr. Swung at him, and blasted his foe with a powerful Water Gun.

Mime Jr. again used Ice Punch, and Buizel countered with an Ice Punch of his own. The two foes fist met and they both were pushed on their backs. Buizel flipped-up into his fighting stance, but Mime. Jr was unconscious on the ground.

"Excellent job, Mime Jr., your progressing along nicely." Nelson said when he returned Mime Jr.

"Well, that was certainly a surprise." Even told Nelson.

"Thats not the only surprise I have...Altaria, I choose you."

In the Sunyshore Gym, Lys had sent-out Glaceon to battle. Despite being very inexperienced, Glaceon was holding its own against a strong opponent.

"Jolteon, Quick Attack."

"Glaceon, Ice Shard."

Jolteon sped towards Glaceon, but was bombarded by what appeared to be large-sharp snowflakes.

"Jolteon, Charge Beam."

"Glaceon, Water Pulse."

As Jolteon hurled its powerful attack at its opponent, Glaceon spat its own sphere at Jolteon. The Water and Electric attacks collided in air and created a marvelous explosion in the air.

"Jolteon, use Quick Attack."

Jolteon used its incredible speed as it was closing in on Glaceon.

"Hmm, Alright, Glaceon. Use Water Pulse, and aim directly above you."

Glaceon seemed to be caught off-guard by the attack, but she obeyed orders and sent a watery orb spiraling towards the ceiling. As Jolteon reached Glaceon and knocked her back, the watery orb landed on top of him, and crushed him onto his belly. The two Pokemon were very close to eachother now, and both were snarling as they awaited orders.

"Jolteon, Pin Missile."

"Glaceon, Pin Missile right back!"

Glaceon's fur stuck-out like needles and shot missile at Jolteon, who had fired missiles of his own.

The attacks hit in mid-air, and created an explosion who's shock-wave knocked Pepe's glasses off. The dust on the battlefield settled to show both Pokemon laying next to each-other, unconscious.

"You know, that happens much more often then you'd think it would." Maxy said while turning to Jeremy.

"Yeah. When I fight other people, we never knock each-other out. How come these guys do?"

"Well, they do have access to much more...explosive attacks then people do." Maxy reputed.

"I suppose you have a point, though it still is pretty weird."

"Can you guys stop talking and help me find my glasses?" Pepe said angrily while crawling across the ground.

"Buizel, Water Gun." Even ordered from where he stood in his backyard.

"Altaria, Ice Beam." Nelson commanded from across the field.

Buizel took a deep breathe and spat out a powerful jet of water, which was met in air by Altaria's beam of ice. The two attacks power was balanced and both of the Pokemon were tossed back.

"Buizel, get close and use Iron Tail."

"Altaria, use Flamethrower."

Altaria unleashed a powerful flame that Buizel jumped over. As Buizel whipped his metal tails at Altaria, the Humming Pokemon focused his energy to the center of his body, and unleashed a powerful Dragon Pulse. The attack knocked Buizel out of the air and he slid across the grass.

"Ok, Buizel. Get-up."

"Altaria, Finish him with Steel Wing."

Altaria's wing was a shining silver as it dove towards Buizel, who was trying to force himself up.

"Buizel, dodge it and use Ice Punch."

Altaria swooped low and Buizel leapt-up and landed on Altaria's back. Then Buizel fist became frozen and he knocked Altaria on the back of its neck. As Altaria crashed into the dirt, Buizel backflipped off of him and landed on his feet. Altaria lay on the ground with both of its eyes closed for several seconds, and then suddenly opened its eyes, and flew into the sky. Much to Buizel surprise.

"Altaria, use Steel Wing."

"Buizel, hit'em with Iron Tail."

Altaria's wing became steel-like and he dove right at Buizel, who jumped in the air, and slashed his tails at Altaria. Buizel spun in the air, and his tails hit Altaria in the face. Altaria let-out a cry of pain, but as it fell towards earth, its wing hit Buizel on the back of the skull, and knocked him out cold.

"Oh, wow. Both Pokemon were knocked-out. How original." Even mumbled.

"Alright. Lys is about to send-out her last Pokemon. Any guess on who it will be?" Jeremy asked the others.

"Ponyta seems a likely choice. Wouldn't you agree?" Maxy said in response.

"Look, you were right." Tori pointed out. "And it is going-up against Volkners Raichu. And if this Raichu uses the fighting style I suspect it will, then I know just how to beat Volkner."

"I'm not sure what is it you see, Tori. I can't find any flaws in his battling style." Jeremy protested.

"Oh, don't doubt me buddy. Your just going to have to wait and see." Tori replied.

"Ponyta, Fire Blast!"

Ponyta exhaled a powerful burst of fire that was headed straight for Volkners Pokemon.

"Dodge it, Raichu."

With ease, Rachiu summersaulted to the left and dodged the attack.

"Ponyta, Fire Blast again! Come'on and concentrate!"

Again, Ponyta unleashed a powerful flame at Raichu.

"Raichu, use Iron Tail to bounce the attack back."

As the flame approached Raichu, his tail became hard and he swung it like a bat. Raichu's tail met Ponyta's Fire blast, and though he struggled to control the powerful attack for a few moments, Raichu finally whipped his tail at its full strength, and sent the attack back to Ponyta. The Fire Blast smacked Ponyta, and sent it a foot or two backwards, as smoke filled the air.

Lys let out a gasp, but still retained some hope.

"Ok, Ponyta, I believe in you. Now go over their, and use Stomp!"

Ponyta was encouraged by the words of its trainer, and it charged recklessly at Raichu, not seeming to care for its own well being, though it did seem very determined. As Ponyta neared Raichu, it sprung into the air with its hoofs glowing.

"Raichu, dodge and use Brick Break."

Raichu quickly vaulted to the side, causing Ponyta to become shocked and nervous. Then, in one quick motion, Raichu's glowing hand smack down on Ponyta's back, sending it straight back to the ground. Ponyta smashed hard into the ground. It was dazed as it looked-up and saw its trainers face, starring down at it. Ponyta then attempted to get back on its feet, but it simply tumbled to the soft sand of the battlefield and lay there unconscious.

"Ponyta!" Lys exclaimed, as she rushed to her small Pokemon's side. "It's ok, buddy. You did all you could, we'll get-'em next time."

"You did better then your friend, but you still were unable to match my strength. Please do try again. At-least I know you won't be a waste of my time."

Lys looked harshly at Volkner, before she attempted to carry off Ponyta to the side, a feat that Maxy would accomplish for her. And as Lys attempted to cheer her Pokemon-up with a berry, somewhere on the other-side of town, Even was trying to prove his strength to his brother. And somewhere else, Raven was looking for answers. And somewhere, very close to where Lys was now, Tori was prepared to wipe the smirk right off of Volkners face.


	16. Electric Madness and the Bidoof Bully

"Vileplume, use Sludge Bomb." Nelson ordered his Pokemon.

Vileplume took aim at Yanma, and fired a foul smelling purple orb at him. Yanma dodged the attack, and countered with Air Slash. The attack knocked Vileplume to the ground.

"Yanma, hit'em while he's down. Bug Buzz."

Yanma flapped his wings so quickly they became nearly invisible and red ripples flew from them. While Vileplume was lying on its back, Yanma's attack connected with him, and knocked Vileplume out.

"Great job, Vileplume. Return." Nelson said while wearing a smile on his face.

"What a pity, Nelson. I have three Pokemon left, and you only have one." Even gleefully remarked.

"Thats true, Even. So, are you ready to meet an old friend?"

"An old friend- No. Tell me you don't mean-"

"Houndoom, you're up."

Houndoom was ejected from it's poke'ball, and recognized Even standing across the yard.

"No! No, no, no, no. I hate dogs, Nelson. I hate'em!" Even cried, as Houndoom pounced on him, and began licking his cheek. "Bad Houndoom. Go away."

In an alley in Sunyshore, Togetic was hovering around, trying to find a way back to Even's house. As Togetic sat down and began eating half of an apple he found on the ground, three Bidoof's wandered into the alley. Togetic was about to take a bite, when he was blasted by a powerful Ice Beam. Togetic pushed himself up off the ground, and looked around dizzily, to see that the Bidoof's were staring angrily at him. The three Bidoof simultaneously fired Ice Beam's at Togetic, and Togetic closed his eyes and braced for impact. After a few seconds, Togetic opened his eyes, and he saw a Mudkip and Cyndaquil standing in-front of him. Then Togetic spun around, and saw Raven standing behind him.

"Mudkip, Muddy Water. Cyndaquil, Lava Plume."

Mudkip created a whirlpool of brown water, and flung it at the Bidoofs, knocking them back, then Cyndaquil fired a powerful flame from his back, and burned the Bidoofs.

Back On the other side of Sunyshore, Tori and Volkner's battle had began. Tori was using his Mightyena, while Volkner was using Luxray,

Lys scanned the Mightyena with her Poke'dex, as it fought on the field.

"Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon and the evolved form of Poochyena. Mightyena's work in packs, teaming together to capture prey. Mightyena's are also very loyal, and will never defy their trainers orders."

On the battleground, Mightyena stood ready to attack, as he waited orders.

"Luxray, Thunder Fang." Volkner commanded. Luxray was quick to the attack, and charged at its opponent.

"Mightyena, Dark Pulse." Tori ordered, as Luxray neared. Mightyena released a strong attack of blast mist, and hit Luxray back onto the ground.

"Did you see that, Maxy? Tori used Volkner's own technique against him." Jeremy informed his friend.

"I did see it, Jeremy. It was well executed."

"That's all you have to say? No snappy remark?" Jeremy asked, beaming.

"Shut-up, Jeremy. I'm trying to watch the battle!" Donavan yelled from behind Jeremy's seat. Jeremy put his face into his hands, and let-out a deep sigh, before he continued to watch the event.

"Luxray, use Thunderbolt." Volkner said to his Pokemon.

"Dodge it and use Dark Pulse, Mightyena."

A wicked Thunderbotl flew from Luxray's body, but Mightyena easily side-stepped it and unleashed a Dark Pulse upon Luxray.

Luxray was weak, and Tori wanted to go in for the kill, but he knew he had to remain patient.

"Luxray, use Thundeerbolt one more time." Volkner demanded.

"Mightyena, Crunch, let's finish this."

Luxray fired another Thunderbolt, as Mightyena dashed towards him. Mightyena then leapt in the air, right next to Luxray, and Thunderbolt connected with him. The attack sent him flying across the room and into Tori, while Luxray was left unconscious, do to recoil damage. Volkner reluctantly recalled his Pokemon, and sent out a Electrovire in its place. Mightyena stood next to Tori, panting, and Tori recalled him.

"Have a good rest, Mightyena, I'm gonna need you later. Now Rhydon, its your turn to shine."

In a dim ally on the outskirts of the city, Raven was commanding his Pokemon against a rowdy trio of Bidoof's. The Bidoof's all shot Ice Beam's at Mudkip, but he easily dodged the attack, and hit them with Muddy Water. One of the Bidoofs tried to use Tackle on Mocha, but the Cyndaquil jumped over him, and used Rock Smash. Mocha's fist was glowing silver and he slammed the Bidoof on the back of the Bidoof jumped back on its feet, and tried to use Rollout on Mocha, who was busy fighting a different Bidoof, but Togetic hit the Plumb Mouse Pokemon with Ember, causing it to loose control and fly off a plank of wood into a dumpster. Togetic then flew to the dumpster and used all of his strength to close the lid, trapping the Bidoof inside. Now only two Bidoofs remained. One fired a Ice Beam at Mocha, but Raven ordered Mudkip to block the attack, and Mudkip swiftly jumped in the way, and absorbed the Ice Beam, taking almost no damage.

"Alright, Now, use Mud-Slap."

Mudkip thrust its hands on to the ground, and send shock-waves in all directions. The power made the surrounding buildings shake, and sent both the Bidoof's flying backwards. Luckily for Mocha, Togetic had swooped in and picked him up at the last second, allowing him to avoid the massive tremor.

"Thats was Earthquake! Way to go, Mudkip." Raven said excitedly.

The Bidoof were injured, but they weren't giving up, and the remaining duo marched back up the back road, and stared angrily at Mudkip. Then both they're bodies became covered with yellow electricity, and they fired a Thunderbolt at Mudkip. When the attack connected, Mudkip let-out a cry of pain, as it stood motionless, absorbing the incoming attack.

"Mudkip, No!"

Back at the Sunyshore Gym:

"Raichu, hit'em with Iron Tail again,"

Raichu and Rhyhorn were both extremely tired, and worn-out. Their trainer knew that each of the Pokemon probably couldn't withstand one more hit. Raichu was next to Rhyhorn now, and his Steel tail was flying quickly towards Rhyhorn face.

"Rhyhorn, bite his tail!"

Rhyhorn stuck his next out, and bit hard on Raichu's tail, much to Raichu's surprise.

"Now, fling Raichu into the air!" Tori ordered, and his loyal partner obeyed, sending Raichu towards the ceiling. As Raichu reached his peak, and began his decline, Tori told Rhyhorn to use Rock Climb. Rhyhorn stamped his feet, and made a mini-mountain grow from the ground in-front of him. Rhyhorn scaled the cliff with surprising speed, and reached the top just as Raichu was failing in front of him. Rhyhorn used his front feet to slam Raichu to the ground. Raichu became unable to battle, and the hill reseeded back into the earth.

In Even's backyard, the tide of his battle was changing. Flareon used Flame Wheel, and quickly rolled towards Houndoom, but Houndoom dodged the attack, as it had been doing all battle, and hit Flareon with a powerful Sludge Bomb, knocking out the weaker, inexperienced Pokemon.

"Well, you're all thats left, Cham." Even said with a sigh, as he flung-out Charmeleons Poke'ball onto the field. Cham emerged from the Poke'ball, wearing his trademark scowl on his face.

"So it has come down to Houndoom and Charmeleon. This is certain to be a great epic."

The brothers began casting orders to their respective Pokemon. Houndoom used Flamethrower, but the much more agile Charmeleon dodged the attack with ease, and countered with Overheat. Houndoom used Sludge Bomb and it collided with Cham's attack, causing a great explosion. Houndoom then used Dark Pulse, but Cham used Dig and dodged the attack. Houndoom waited on the surface for Cham to attack. Charmeleon's tail whip through the ground in-front of Houndoom, causing it to leap back. This was all part of the plan, as Cham was actually right under were Houndoom retreated to, and used the tail to draw him into a trap. Cham ejected from the ground, smacking Houndoom with a perfect shot.

"You have mastered that move, Even... Too bad it's all you've mastered."

Houndoom used Flamethrower on Charmeleon, who wasn't ready for the attack, and was smacked into the dirt.

"Houndoom, Pursuit."

"Cham, get-up, and use Thunder Punch."

Houndoom charged at Charmeleon, but the Flame Pokemon dodged the attack. Then he thrust his fist into the air and it became covered in electricity. As he swung the fist at his opponent, the electricity faded into fire.

"Not again." Even moaned.

Cham paused, surprised by his lack of execution, which allowed Houndoom to hit him with Pursuit, and knock him on his back.

"Looks like that move still need a little work." Nelson observed.

"Really? I thought it worked perfectly." Even replied facetiously.

-"Mudkip, No!"- Raven shouted, from an dark alley. His Pokemon was taking in two powerful Thunderbolts. A yellow field of energy was surrounding Mudkip. Then, through the electricity, a white aura surrounded Mudkip for several seconds, and when it resided, it was seen that Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp.

"Mudkip, you evolved into a Marshtomp!" Raven declared gleefully, before he scanned the Pokemon with his Poke'Dex.

"Marshtomp, The Mud Pokemon, and the evolved form of Mudkip. Marshtomp are at their best when they are on muddy ground, moving much quicker in mud then in water."

"Hmm. Fast in mud, huh? I'll have to remember that one. Ok, Marshtomp, finish these chomps off with Muddy Water!"

Marshtomp spewed a large, powerful wave of murky water at the Bidoofs. The attack knocked both of the Bidoof's out, and knocked the dumpster over, allowing the other Bidoof to scurry away in fear.

"Nice one, Marshtomp! You too, Mocha! Now lets go back to the gym."

With that, Raven headed back to the gym, confidence restored, a new Pokemon, and Togetic trailing behind.

At Even's house, Cham and Houndoom were trading blows as the battle intensified. Charmeleon used Dragon Claw, and scratched Hounddoom across the nose. But, Houndoom didn't miss a beat, and hit Charmeleon with Flamethrower. Charmeleon was tossed to the ground.

"Come'On, Cham. Get-up, Buddy."

Cham used the extent of his strength to force himself to his feet. He took two steps towards Houndoom, and collapsed.

"Looks like we're done, Even." Nelson, said, as he walked to the other-side of the yard. "Is been a while since I had a real opponent, so this was a privilege."

"You can butter things-up all you want. But in the end, there's always a winner and a loser. And I'm the lobster."

"Wait. What?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just said you're a lobster."

"Did I? I meant loser. I don't know why I said lobster."

Back at the gym, Volkner sent Electrivire to battle Tori's Rhyhorn, and after a brief battle, Rhyhorn was knocked out by Ice Punch. Tori next sent-out his Toxicroak, and the ensueing battle was quite the spectacle. Electrivire threw a Thunder Punch at Toxicroak, but Toxicroak blocked it with Poison Jab, and tried to use Brick Break, but Electrivire countered with Fire Punch, and both Pokemon flew backwards. The match continued much like this,with each the Pokemon blocking each others punches. It was a long spectacle, and both Pokemon were out of breathe. Toxicroak charged towards Electrivire for one last Mach Punch, and Electrivire threw an Ice Punch at Toxicroak. The Pokemon collided with each-other and were left unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Volkner is out of Pokemon, so Tori is the winner."

"Yeah boy!" Tori exclaimed triumphantly.

Volkner then went-up to Tori, and handed him the Beacon Badge.

"Congratulations, challenger. You're the first person to beat me in a long time. You've earned this."

The rest of the group congratulated Tori, and as they left the gym, they ran into Raven.

"So, did you guys get the badge?" Raven asked.

"Tori did." Maxy informed him.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Jeremy asked.

"I think we should just go,, and leave the two losers behind." Pepe voted.

"Nah, I think we should stay here, and wait for them." Tori said.

"Why don't we wait one day, and if they lose, we'll continue on, and catch-up with them later. We have a contest in Hearthome that I don't want to miss." Jeremy stated.

The group agreed, and they set off for the Pokemon Center, to get some training in before tomorrows big rematch.


End file.
